A Hidden Agenda
by Kevinl87
Summary: The story of how one man's entrance to a new squad changes everything down to it's core. Dark Secrets will be revealed behind a man's hidden agenda. What will happen in the end and who gains from what is happening?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is my first story on here. I hope you like. please review it and tell me what you think.

Also I want to say that I don't own Star Wars or anything associated with Star Wars.

Enjoy.

**_Book 1_**

**_A Hidden Agenda

* * *

_**

**_Chapter one_ _Introductions_**

**November 29, 2007. 3:16 P.M**

Kevin sat in his car listening to music waiting. It was another beautiful day in November and just another regular day for Kevin. He went to class and then headed home and wasted time and then went up to the high school to pick up…the car door opened and Kevin snapped out of his daydream and looked to see who opened it.

"Hey." It was his girlfriend.

She climbed in and kissed him.

"Hey you." Kevin replied.

She had her short blonde hair and her green eyes that looked at him. She wore her red letter jacket and pink and white shirt that stretched-out while cover her bulging stomach.

"Soon." She said.

"Yep." Kevin smiled and they headed back to his house.

* * *

When they arrived Kevin got out and went around to open the door for her, but she already opened the door and was getting out.

"I can get out my self you know?" She said.

"I know, I just thought I'd be nice."

"Why? It's your birthday, not mine."

"I just thought I'd keep you in a happy mood." He said as he closed the car door and went to his front door.

"Why? Think you might get lucky?" She said sarcastically.

"You never know." Kevin unlocked the door kept it open for her.

"We'll see how things go."

Kevin closed the door after he entered behind her.

"Sweet." Kevin walked to his room where she was already taking off her shoes and laying on the bed.

"Where is everyone else? I know your mom is at work still." She asked.

"Well my sisters are still at school, but probably on their way home and my dad is at work."

"So we're all alone right now?"

"Yep." Kevin took off his shoes and laid down next to her.

"Just you and me." He said.

"Good." She kissed him and he returned it holding it longer.

Just then something vibrated on his desk.

"Is that your phone?" Kevin asked.

"No, my phone is in my pocket."

Kevin got up and checked to see what it was. It was his pager.

She saw that he had his pager in his hand and sighed.

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be here for the baby right?"

"You know I will. Nothing can keep me away from that."

"Good." She sat up and Kevin sat next to her putting his shoes back on.

"Be careful."

"Hey, it's me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I love you." She said.

Kevin kissed her.

"I love you too."

He grabbed his keys and headed to his car.

* * *

"LaSorsa! What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry sir won't happen again." Kevin said as he opened his locker and grabbed his stuff.

"It damn well better not! Now get changed and into the briefing room!"

Kevin changed quickly and headed into the briefing where there were two other people sitting around the table with the boss.

"Kevin LaSorsa, I would like to introduce Ben Kenobi. He'll be your pilot and command on this assignment and to my left is Anakin Skywalker. He will be joining you and Ben. Now where the hell is…"

Another person walked into the room and Kevin saw it was his best friend, Ty Turner. He had his short spiked blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that would make any woman fall into his arms.

"What took you so long!"

"Well you see I…"

"Never mind. Tyrone Turner, this is Ben Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker…"

**

* * *

1 year and 2 months earlier…**

**September 3, 2006. 2:47 P.M.**

Kevin walked down the sidewalk with Ty right beside him. They were heading to the gym for their next class.

"So how did you date last night go?" Kevin asked

"Not so good."

"What happened?"

"Well her ex called during dinner and she left to get back together with him."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"It seems you always get the girl to go out with you, but after that you either have a one night stand or if you try to make it a relationship it just falls apart."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." They had arrived at the gym where groups of people were walking out.

"What about you? I don't see you going out on dates."

"I'm waiting for that right person."

"Sure." Ty opened the door and Kevin walked in and looked at Ty.

"You just never know. They could be right in front of…" Kevin bumped into someone and then heard a clatter of papers fall on the floor. "Me."

Kevin knelt down to pick of the papers.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok." Said a female voice.

Kevin looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"I'm usually more careful where I walk."

"I forgive you."

"Kevin." Kevin stuck out his hand.

"Holly." She reached it and shook it.

"Ah. College fair huh?" Kevin said looking at some of the papers.

"Yeah, hey, didn't you go to Cache high school?"

"Yeah, why do you?"

"No. I go to Lawton High."

"Holly, let's go!" one of her friends called.

"It was nice meeting you." She said as she started to go.

"You too, and good luck on the college thing."

"Hehe. Thanks." She smiled and jogged to catch up with her friend. "Oh my god did…"

The rest of her words were drowned out as they walked out.

"Earth to Kevin. Earth to Kevin. We have class." Ty said.

"Sorry."

"Well looks like someone has a crush already."

"What it's not like I'll get her number and call her."

"Trust me you already have in your mind, might as well in real life."

**

* * *

**

**Present day… November 29, 2007. 5:02 P.M.**

"Kevin! Kevin!" Kevin snapped out of his daydream and looked around the helicopter he was in.

"We're coming up to the extraction point." Ty said.

Kevin checked his Desert Eagles and put them in his holsters and then checked his SIG SG 550 assault rifle and put the shoulder strap around his neck.

"Alright you guys know what to do." Said Ben who was the pilot.

Kevin and the others clipped the rappel line to their belts.

"I'll be your air support and command. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" the three of them said.

"All right. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Kevin repelled down with Anakin and Ty right behind him.

"Kevin you got front door. Anakin you got side and Ty you got back door." Said Ben.

They moved to their spots and waited for the go command.

"Glasses on."

Kevin put on his sunglasses and changed it to a tactical display HUD.

"On my mark. Three…Two…One…Mark!"

Kevin kicked the door down and saw two men sitting at the table reaching for their guns. Kevin put a bullet in both their heads.

"Two tangos down." He said.

He walked over to the table as another one was coming down the stairs.

"Two tangos down. Said Anakin.

Kevin shot him twice in the chest and he fell the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Tango down." Kevin said

"Tango down." Ty said.

"Five more to go. Kevin and Ty up the stairs. Anakin cover the staircase." Ben said.

Kevin and Ty headed up.

"I got left you take right." Kevin said.

"Copy that."

Kevin reached the top and headed left and was met by a door. He took a breath and kicked it in.

Inside were three men. One man had a girl in a corner and was doing…Another man was reaching for his handgun while another had a rocket launcher out the window.

"Chopper evasive action, now!" Kevin said.

He put a bullet in the man who was reaching for his gun and then knelt and put two in the guy with the rocket launcher just as he fired. The third guy got up quickly and dove for his gun, but Kevin kicked him and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Two tangos down. One alive" Kevin said.

"Two tangos down." Ty said.

"Anakin get up here!" He called just as an explosion was heard outside.

"Chopper do you read me?

Nothing.

"Ben, do you read me?"

Static

"Ty, check it out."

Ty headed outside as Anakin headed into the room. Kevin wrapped a blanket around the girl.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked her.

Anakin got out his handcuffs and cuffed the unconscious guy.

Kevin escorted the girl downstairs.

"Miss? What's your name?"

K-k-k-kaci." She said shivering.

"Ok, Kaci I need to see if you're ok, alright? Then we'll get you some warm clothes."

She nodded and Kevin got the medical equipment out.

"Kevin we have a problem. The chopper is down and Ben isn't anywhere to be seen."

"What do you mean? He's not in the chopper?"

"No one is in the chopper. My guess he bailed out in time."

"Ok, call HQ for extraction."

"Already on it."

Anakin carried the unconscious man over his shoulders and down the stairs and outside.

"Alright." Kevin put some blankets around Kaci.

"Kaci, My name is Kevin and don't worry you're going to be all right."

"T-t-t-t-thank you."

"Chopper is in route ETA: five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: here is Chapter two of my story.

Enjoy.

**_Chapter two_**

**Too late?**

When the helicopter finally arrived they loaded up the unconscious man and the girl who was finally getting warm.

After they loaded them up they searched the area for a two-mile radius for Ben, but so far no luck.

That was twenty minutes ago.

It was just a desert plain for as long as the eye could see and the helicopter had been running for a while now.

"We've got to go or we won't have enough fuel to get back." The pilot said.

"Anything guys?" Kevin asked.

"Negative." Came the response.

Kevin was about to give up when something on his HUD caught his attention.

It was a door.

"I got something here."

Anakin and Ty made it over just as Kevin was removing the twigs and dirt covering the door.

"Interesting. You think Ben went down there?" Ty asked.

"Probably not since it was still covered up." Kevin said, "But since it's close to the house we need to check it out anyway could be more people down there."

"And Ben could have found another way in." Anakin said.

"True."

"Chopper, we found another door. Could be more people or Ben could be down there."

"Relaying message to HQ. Stand by for orders."

"Roger that."

Kevin and the others finished uncovering the door while they waited.

"HQ says to proceed, but I'm leaving. Extraction is in 0200 hours. Good luck!" The chopper took off to HQ and soon the sound of the helicopter got softer and softer till it was non-existent.

"Ok, guys ready."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

Kevin opened the door and they headed into a dimly lit long hallway.

"This is nice." Ty said sarcastically.

"Cut the chatter."

Two minutes later they arrived at another door leading up.

"Ready?"

They nodded and Kevin slowly opened the door and they rushed in.

The room was empty. There was a door to the right and up ahead.

"Ty stay here. Anakin take the door on the right, I'll take the one up ahead." Kevin said.

He approached the door and knelt down taking out his snake cam.

"I've got three guys."

Kevin looked through his snake cam and saw five. Three of them were sitting around the table guns on the table, one on the computer with a gun in his holster and the fifth guy was on the phone, gun also in his holster.

"Ok, Anakin see the guys at the table?"

"Yeah."

"All three of them?"

"Yep."

So, he couldn't see the guy on the phone or the guy on the computer. By just blinking, he marked which guys he need to take out on his HUD.

"On my Mark. Ty watch our backs."

"Roger."

"Three…"

The guy on the phone wasn't having a happy conversation.

"Two…"

He got off his phone and was saying something to the other guys.

"One..."

The guy on the computer shouted and said something about intruders.

"Mark!"

Kevin kicked the door off its hinges and it hit the guy who was on the phone knocking him unconscious. The Three men at the table picked up the guns, but three bullets from Anakin silenced them. The guy at the computer just put up his hands and didn't move.

Kevin grabbed his gun and threw onto the table.

Kevin looked at the computer and it was showing video of Anakin, Ty, and Kevin entering the other building rescuing Kaci.

"Talk about a slow connection. You should get that fixed."

Ty came in cuffed him and the unconscious guy.

Kevin looked at his watch an hour and 30 minutes to go.

"Is anyone else here?" Kevin asked the man."

"Yes, two upstairs. They're interrogating some man who stumbled in here a little while ago.

"Ben!" Ty said.

Kevin hit the man with the butt of his gun knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go guys."

The three of them searched the building till they found the stairs and headed up there was just two rooms and one of them was closed.

"I got this."

Kevin kicked the door in and two men standing in the room had their backs to him turned around to bring their guns on him, but Kevin was already ready. He put three bullets into each of them and they fell down dead.

Anakin rushed in and freed Ben who was tied to a chair and badly bruised.

"How is he?" Kevin asked.

Ty checked a pulse and smiled weakly.

"Barely has a pulse. We need to get him out of here now."

Kevin nodded

"HQ this Alpha two, we have an emergency code blue! Repeat code blue! Request extraction immediately."

Silence.

"Damn it!"

"Alpha two this is HQ. We read your code Blue. Emergency extraction is in route. ETA: ten minutes."

"Roger that command."

"What did they say?" Ty said.

"They'll get in ten minutes."

"But what if that's too late?"

"Let's hope not."

**

* * *

**

**7 months earlier…**

**April 7, 2007. 11:34 A.M.**

Kevin sat around in his house and was watching T.V when he heard the phone ring. A few minutes later his mom walked and gave him the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked taking the phone.

"Holly." She smiled and left.

Kevin closed his door and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, I thought you were going to hang out with your friends?"

"I was, but I don't feel so good."

"I'm sorry; do you want me to bring you some soup?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Ok, so I'll make you some soup and bring it over."

"Sounds good."

"See ya in a few."

"Bye."

Kevin put the phone down and went to make some soup and then head over to Holly's house.

Kevin arrived at Holly's house thirty minutes later soup in hand. Kevin knocked on the door and Holly's mom answered.

"Hello." Kevin said.

"Holly is in her room." She said and she went into the kitchen.

_That was odd, she usually asked how I'm doing and chatters me until Holly rescues me._

Kevin thought. _Maybe it is because Holly is sick. I hope she doesn't think I got her sick. I haven't been sick in forever._

Kevin walked up the stairs to Holly's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Kevin opened the door and saw that Holly was still in her PJs lying on her bed.

"Hey girl, I brought soup." Kevin said indicating the container he was carrying.

"I'll have some in a bit. You can just put it in the kitchen."

"All right, I'll be right back."

Kevin headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Holly's mother was.

"She doesn't want it right now." He put the soup on the counter and smiled.

Holly's mom didn't even look at him.

As Kevin headed back up the stairs he heard the backdoor open and a voice.

"Now what did you say?" a man's voice, her father probably, said.

"You know what I said." Her mom said.

"How?"

"I don't know."

Kevin entered Holly's room and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked

"I think I'll be ok."

"Good." Kevin smiled.

Holly didn't smile back

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"My period."

"Ok and?"

"How are you not getting this?" She said as she sat up.

Kevin looked at her puzzled and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh! You mean…"

"Yes."

"Oh! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes. I checked four times."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Kevin paced the room as he cussed.

"What do we do?" Kevin asked. Then it hit him why her mother wasn't friendly.

"Your parents know?"

"Yes." She replied. "And I don't know what to do. I know I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

"Umm. Ok… I'm dead."

"You're dead? What about me?"

"They can't kill you; they'd be killing two people, so they'll just go with me where it's only just one."

"I see."

Kevin stopped pacing and faced Holly. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok, I'm here."

"Huh?"

"What ever you decide to do I'm here for you."

Holly smiled weakly.

"Thanks Kevin."

**

* * *

Present day…**

**November 29, 2007. 6:29 P.M.**

"Chopper is almost here!" Ty said. Anakin and Kevin both carried Ben outside and then Anakin went back and grabbed the two men they had cuffed.

"Good. I don't know how much longer he can last without medical help."

The chopper was in sight heading towards them.

"Thank God!"

"Alpha two this is Chopper Delta. Please confirm position."

Kevin grabbed a green smoke can and pulled the pin out before tossing it slightly.

The green smoke went up into the air.

"Roger that Alpha two, position confirmed. Please advise, enemy also knows your position. This is going to be a fast extraction."

"Delta, do you have medical support aboard?"

"Affirmative, Alpha two."

Kevin smiled. Ben was going to be ok.

The chopper finally arrived and set down two men got out and Kevin helped them with Ben, while Anakin and Ty grabbed the two unconscious guys.

"HQ, this is Chopper Delta, I have the package and heading home."

"Roger that Delta. Please advise, Enemy troops are in route fast. ETA one minute."

"Roger that."

The pilot turned around.

"We good?"

Kevin gave him the thumbs up.

The helicopter slowly rose into the air and away into the distance.

"How is he?" Kevin asked the medic.

"He is pretty beat up. He's lost lots of Blood and his left lung is on the verge of collapsing."

"How…"

"He was shot."

"I didn't know."

"Because they patched it up so we wouldn't know."

Alarms went off and Kevin looked at the monitors.

"Left lung collapsed." Said the other medic.

"Damn it!" Kevin said.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you to give me some room."

Kevin backed up and sat down next to Anakin and Ty and watched as the two medic operated on Ben right there in flight.

After ten minutes Kevin saw what he dreaded, the flat-line. The doctor turned his head and looked at his watch.

"Time of death 17:39 hours"

Kevin hung his head and everyone was quiet the rest of the way home


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is Chapter 3. Hope you like the story so far. It will pick up a bit in the next few chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

**Chapter three **

**Great News**

**December 10, 2:37 P.M.**

Over the next few days Kevin didn't really do anything. He got up, ate, went to the bathroom, and went back to bed. Holly had never seen anyone so upset before. She had tried to talk to him, but he didn't say much.

One day when Holly got to Kevin's house she saw a couple of cars in the driveway.

She entered the house and heard noises from the bathroom. She walked carefully in there and saw Ty and Anakin hosing Kevin off in the shower with his clothes on.

"What…" Holly started to say.

"It's ok. We're just helping out." Anakin said.

"How…"

"We'll be out in a minute." Ty closed the door and Holly went to her room and took her books out and started her homework.

A couple of minutes later Ty walked into the room and grabbed some dry clean clothes of Kevin's and went back into the bathroom.

Holly got up and went to the bathroom and Anakin and Ty came out.

"He's all yours." They said.

"See ya in a few Kevin."

"Yeah." Came the reply.

Ty and Anakin left and Holly looked at Kevin in the bathroom standing looking at her.

"I'm sorry baby." He said hugging her.

"It's ok. I understand."

"No, I should have spoken to someone about it." He looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"All right, you relax and when I get home, we're going to have some fun." He winked at her and walked backwards towards the door.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be back at work yesterday, since I didn't show up they knew something was wrong so they sent Anakin and Ty to come get me and snap me out of it."

"Ok, be careful, please."

"I will." Kevin blew her a kiss and left.

* * *

He arrived a few minutes later at work. He arrived and grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed to the briefing room where Boss, Anakin, and Ty were already waiting.

"Welcome back LaSorsa."

"Hello sir."

"Well I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Kevin asked.

Ty and Anakin looked at him.

"What? I'd like to hear the bad news first so there is something to look forward to."

Boss cleared his throat and Kevin sat down.

"Anyway, the bad news is that the girl you saved the other day wasn't the governor's daughter."

"What do you mean wasn't?" Ty asked.

"Isn't… Better?"

"Thank you, sir."

"What's the good news?" Anakin asked.

"We know where she is being held."

"All right, let's go."

"Not so fast. We sent in a recon team to scout the area and are still waiting for their call."

"Are they late?"

"Just by a couple of minutes, but if they don't reply in the next twenty minutes you're going in. Suit up. Oh and Kevin I'm making you Alpha one and you're commanding your own squad. I think you're ready, you showed great leadership on the last mission."

"So Ty and Anakin are my squad?"

"No, you're getting a whole new squad. Right through that door, better make introductions fast. Ty and Anakin you guys are now Bravo one and two are Kevin's back up. Any questions?"

"Uh, sir?" Ty asked.

"If this is about why Kevin is squad leader and you two are not, we'll deal with that later. Right now just deal with it, ok?"

"Yes sir."

Kevin walked into the next room with Anakin and Ty right behind him.

Kevin looked around the room and saw five other men already suited up. One man walked up to him and held out his hand.

Kevin shook it.

"My name is James aka Alpha two your second in command."

"Glad to have you on board." Kevin said to him. "Nice to have all of you on board."

Everyone stood at attention and saluted. Kevin returned the salute

"At ease."

Everyone sat around and waited on the word of the recon team. Kevin was getting restless and couldn't wait to test out his new squad.

Boss came into the room and Kevin looked at his watch. It wasn't twenty minutes yet.

Boss handed him a phone and Kevin took it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Kevin. I have great news." It was Holly.

"What?"

"It's time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kevin looked up at Boss and smiled.

"Ty you're taking over Alpha squad. Anakin you're his back up and I'll get another guy to help you." He looked at Kevin. "Get going and give her my congrats."

Kevin smiled and ran to his car.

He was about to become a father. The greatest news yet…

**

* * *

**

**7 months ago…**

**May 21, 2007. 5:18 P.M.**

It was about the middle of May and school had finally let out for the summer. Holly was a senior. Only one more year of school left, but she wouldn't be able to complete it. Not with a baby on the way. There was no way she could go to school and care for a baby, not even with Kevin helping her. She didn't even know how they could support a baby, but Kevin said he'd find a way and Holly believed him.

She entered Kevin's house and put her bags down. Holly had moved into Kevin's house so they could be together more. At first both their parents didn't like it, but like Kevin said: "What it's not like she can get pregnant?" This was true since she already was, so both parents were ok with it. As it turned out she got along nice with everyone in his family.

She looked at herself in the mirror and held her stomach. There wasn't really a bump yet unless you looked really close.

_I'm going to be so big._ She thought.

"You'll still be beautiful to me." A voice said behind her.

"Did I say that out loud?" She said turning around to face Kevin.

"No, I heard in your head."

It was weird. He had been doing that a lot lately and he said he "moved" the car the other day when it ran out of gas.

"Ok, you're acting weird, want to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know how I do it, but I'm meeting some guy later tonight and he said he'd explain it to me."

"Really?"

He put his arms around her and they touched noses.

"Yeah, so everything will work out."

"What about the job you said you'd get to support us?"

"This guy said something about a job."

"Really, seems like this guy has answers to everything." She said right before she kissed him.

"Yeah, I think he does." He let go of her and grabbed his shoes.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be ok. But I'll wake you and tell you everything if you want."

"So you're going to be out late then?" she asked as he tied his shoes.

"Not too late."

"Just drive safe."

"Hey, it's me."

Kevin grabbed his keys and headed out.

"See ya later." He said.

Holly smiled and looked back at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Kevin arrived at the restaurant "Outback" and walked up to the hostess.

"Name sir?"

"Someone is expecting me, uh, LaSorsa.

She looked at her list.

"Right this way sir." She walked off and Kevin followed her. They walked past all the tables and went up a set of stairs into a back room.

"He is already waiting on you." She smiled and left.

Kevin breathed in and out and opened the door.

The man was sitting at a round table and smiled at him. Kevin waved and the man motion over for him.

"Hello again." The man said as Kevin sat down.

"So…"

"I took the liberty of ordering drinks."

"But I'm underage."

"I know, Coke be ok?" He asked as the waiter sat the two drinks on the table.

"Yeah." Kevin said taking a sip of his soda.

"So I'm sure you have questions, but first I have one for you?" the man asked.

"Yes sir?"

"How would you like a job?"

* * *

Kevin got home around 11:30 and Holly was already in bed as was everyone else. Kevin took a quick shower and climbed into bed with Holly and gently woke her.

"Hey." He said as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Sorry to wake you, but I have great news."

"What time is it?"

Kevin looked at the clock and then back at her.

"It's only midnight. Plus you don't have school tomorrow so you can sleep in."

"Ok, whatever. What's your great news?"

"I got a job, a job that will support the baby and us.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

Holly sat up and smiled.

"Kevin that's amazing."

She hugged him and then kissed him.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"So what are you doing?"

"I can't say."

"How come?"

"I just can't. It's one of those jobs that I can't openly talk about."

"Ok, now you're joking." She said smiling.

"No." She saw that Kevin wasn't smiling.

"So, then what?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go down to Texas for a conference and I'll be back in six weeks."

"Six weeks?" she half yelled.

"Shhh. People are sleeping."

"Six weeks? She half whispered half yelled.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess it's not a "conference"?"

"I can't say anything else."

"So what do I do all summer without you?"

"I'll be getting a weekly paycheck and I'll be sending it to you to support you and I'll be back in six weeks. I promise."

"Is this really what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, this job could…"

"No, I mean us. Do you really want to stay with me or do you feel like you're being forced so you make an excuse to leave and you never come back." She said on the verge of tears.

"No. That's not true. I want to be with you. No one is forcing me to do anything." He said as he put his hands on her cheeks.

"Then why do you have to go? Why?" she said as tears started to roll down her cheeks slowly.

"Because I'm doing this for us. So that we can give this baby a future. I'm doing it because I love you." He said as he wiped away her tears. "With all my heart."

She smiled and kissed Kevin.

"I love you too."

They laid back down and Kevin held Holly till they both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Present day…**

**December 10, 2007. 3:31 P.M.**

Kevin ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Can I help you…"

"I'm looking for a patient. Holly Bunch, she's going into labor."

"One moment sir."

Kevin tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as she looked at the computer.

"Sir, could you please stop that?"

"Can you please hurry?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I'll have to call security."

"Can just please tell me what room she is in?"

She got up and grabbed a phone and spoke into it and returned to her seat.

"Sir, security is on its way so…"

"Damn it! What room is she in?"

Two men in security uniforms arrived and walked up to Kevin.

"Sir, we're going to ask you to leave please." Kevin turned around and faced them.

"Not until I found out the room to where my baby is being born."

"Sir, please…"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do you…"

Kevin tripped the man and grabbed the other man by the head and banged it against the counter knocking him unconscious. The man Kevin tripped was getting up grabbing his gun but Kevin kneed in the jaw and he went down unconscious.

Kevin grabbed the man's gun and pointed at the woman at the desk.

"Now tell me which room she is in." He said calmly.

"One second." She said as she hurriedly searched through the files.

Kevin shot the camera and dropped the gun.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**The Wager**

After the lady had finally given him the room number Kevin raced down the hall and to the elevator, while the lady at the desk was calling the police.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but she was being to slow and I wasn't thinking straight. God I'm going to be a father!" Kevin said to himself as the elevator rose to the third floor.

The doors opened and Kevin ran to her room where two security guards were waiting guns out and pointed out him.

"Hands where I can see them!"

Kevin smiled and with his hands up made a gesture in the air and the guns flew out of the cops' hands and into his.

"How did…"

One of them lunged for Kevin and he sidestepped and hit him in the head with one of the guns. The other man was reaching for his radio. Kevin threw a gun and it hit the radio out of the man's hands down the hall.

"Please don't hurt me." he said.

Kevin walked up to him and knocked him unconscious by smacking him with the remaining gun he had. He dropped the gun and entered Holly's room.

"What took you so long? She said breathing hard.

"I may have run into some trouble." He said.

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later this is more important." He held out his hand and she grabbed it.

"I'm glad you're here." she said looking at him sweating a little bit.

"I'm glad too." He kissed her.

"Okay are we ready?" the doctor asked.

Holly nodded.

"Ok and push…"

* * *

Ty looked around and nodded. Two men sprinted across to the front door.

"Anakin, you and Zayne got us covered with the snipers?" Ty said through his comm. link.

"Yep. Everything looks good so far." Anakin said.

"Same here." came Zayne's reply.

"Good." Ty motioned forward and the rest of his squad marched to the front door.

"Alright, three and four on me and five and six on two. James, take you group, clear the bottom floor and I'll take of the top floor. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Anakin?"

"We're ready when you are."

"On my mark."

Everyone checked their weapons and got their rifles ready and put their glasses on tactical mode.

"Three…Two…One…Mark!"

Ty kicked the door open and Alpha two, five and six moved in while Ty and his group covered them.

Gunfire erupted and voices over the comm.

"I have got two Tangos down."

"Two more in the other room."

"Flash bang!"

A small explosion and a flash a light appeared in the room.

"Tango down."

Ty motioned his group in while Alpha two and his group kept firing at enemies on the bottom floor. They went up the stairs and were met by two men. Ty put a bullet in both their heads and with a flick of his hand they went flying over Ty and his group's heads and onto the floor at the bottom.

"Move." Ty said.

They reached the top and Ty went left and Alpha three and four went right.

"Bottom floor clear sir.

"Alright Alpha five and six stay there. Get up here two."

"Yes sir."

Ty reached a door and kicked it in. Three men in there had their guns ready and fired at Ty. Ty ducked and fired his rifle at them knocking down two while the other jumped behind a table and knocked it over giving him cover. Ty backed out of the room and up against the wall out of view.

Alpha two came running over to Ty and knelt down beside him.

Ty peered around and saw a door and then barely pulled his head back as bullets went flying by.

"There is a door behind this guy in here. My guess is she's in there." Ty said.

"Orders sir?"

"I got it." Ty said. "Anakin?"

There was a pause and breaking glass then it sounded like a sniper round went off and then there was a thud.

"Taken care of." Came the voice over the comm.

"Thanks buddy." Ty and Alpha two went into the room to the door and opened it and sitting in the room tied up was the Governor's daughter. Alpha two untied her and checked to see if she was ok.

"She's good." He said after a minute.

"HQ this is Alpha one. We have the package, requesting extraction." Ty said into his comm.

"You're going to be ok. We're here to save you." Alpha two said to the girl.

"Roger that Alpha one, chopper is in route. ETA: 20 minutes."

Copy that HQ."

"So you guys are done and safe?"

"For the moment, why is that HQ?"

"I have a message for you."

"Ok?"

"Kevin says you're now an uncle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, says you have two beautiful nieces."

"Two?"

"Yeah, he was as surprised as you were."

"Copy that HQ. Anything else?"

"Yeah. He says you owe him 200 bucks."

Ty smiled and slowly shook his head and after thinking about it for a second said: "Tell him to wait. I might have won."

**

* * *

**

**8 months ago…**

**April 7, 2007. 2:42 P.M.**

Ty sat on his couch watching TV while he waited. His family was either at work or school. Ty was home because his classes were done for the day. Now if Kevin would just hurry up and get here they could go to the gym and workout. Ty flipped through the channels and finally just turned off the TV. He got off the couch and went to his room and grabbed a muscle shirt some shoes. As he grabbed his keys a piece of paper fell of his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. It had a phone number on and it was crossed out.

"Another date down the drain." He said as he crunched up the paper and threw it across the room and into the trashcan.

"I've still got it." He smiled as a car pulled up into his driveway. He went outside and expected to see Kevin, but was met by…

"Jennifer?"

"Hello Tyrone." She said.

Uh oh. Only his mother or father when they were mad at him would call him that which means…

"Hi Jennifer. What brings you here?"

"Don't give me that. I know what you did the other night."

Ty thought about it. Let's see he went with Kevin and Holly to a party and then they left early to go back to Kevin's house because his family was out of town for the weekend. That sly dog, sometimes he just gets lucky Ty didn't understand how… Hold on, back on topic. They left he had a couple of beers and then there was a girl. Jessy? Justine? Jenny? Jessica…Jessica, yeah that's right, but they just talked and then…

Shit

It all came back in that one second. He remembered waking up to a shotgun and then some man chasing him half naked out of Jessica's house. But how did Jennifer know that?

"Nothing hap…"

"I happened to talk to my sister yesterday and she said she slept with this amazing guy named Ty. At first I just thought it was coincidence, but then she described him."

Wait a second, didn't she say she had a sister and her name was…

Shit

"Imagine that." Ty said weakly.

"I can't believe you. You're a pig." She slapped him and then got back into her car and drove off.

"Damn it. I liked her." Ty said to himself.

"I don't think you're a pig."

Ty turned and saw Kevin walking from his car.

"Hey, didn't see you pull up."

"You were to busy thinking up a story to tell, but then she ruined it for you, by telling she really did know."

"Yeah."

"I told you to come with me and Holly."

"I didn't want to ruin your fun."

"Well you should have come."

"Why?"

"I was late because I stopped by Holly's to give her some soup. She said she was sick, but turns out she's pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No Ty, I'm totally making that up. You've been Punk'd." Kevin said.

"Really?"

"No."

"Dude that sucks."

"Tell me about. But we'll get through it."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about that. At least I don't think so.

"What are you talking about? You sleep with more women than the jocks did in high school.

"So the jocks didn't sleep with a lot girls huh? You would have thought that wasn't true."

"What? Ben Harks slept with all the cheerleaders."

"Even Becky Lepps?"

"It's what I heard."

Ty shuddered.

"You know what; I'll make a bet with you. You find a girl and go steady with her before Holly has her baby and you win. You don't and I win." Kevin suggested.

"The wager?"

"200 bucks a month for a year."

Ty thought about and held out his hand.

"Deal."

Kevin shook and smiled. "$200 richer, I just have to wait nine months to get it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. Now I'll have to skip our workout session." Ty said as he headed back inside. "Now where did I leave the phonebook at?"

Kevin just laughed and followed him in.

* * *

**Present day…**

**December 11, 2007. 9:46 A.M.**

Kevin slowly woke up and looked around the room. Holly was still asleep in the hospital bed. Kevin got up and stretched his neck. Sleeping in the chair was really uncomfortable. He decided to get something to eat and stopped by the nursery on the way and looked at his two beautiful girls, Ashley and Destiny. He looked at them through the glass and smiled.

"They are pretty."

Kevin turned and saw Ty and Anakin standing there and some one else that look kind of familiar.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" Kevin said greeting them.

"Last night, but we didn't want to disturb you so we waited till today to come see my two beautiful nieces."

Technically speaking Kevin and Ty weren't related but Kevin thought him as a brother, the brother he never had and Ty thought of him as a brother as well, the brother he rather have.

"Two?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, we were surprised too when he said we had twins. Seems like they were hiding just right to avoid all instruments, but he says they are both healthy as can be."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Kevin looked at the girl behind Ty and Anakin again and still couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her.

"So what did you decide to name them?"

"Ashley Faith and Destiny Marie."

"What about their last names?"

"LaSorsa."

"But Holly's…"

"It will be."

"You mean…"

"Not yet. Well technically speaking we talked about it, but I haven't formally asked her yet."

"So when you do…"

"Yes you're my best man."

"Cool. 'Kevin is one cool guy, when I first met him I thought he was just a dork, but eventually he begged me to hang out with him and we became friends not long after that.'." Ty said mocking the speech he would give at the wedding.

"You're stupid."

"Well that's what happened."

"No it's not."

"I know."

"You guys are both idiots." Anakin finally said. He had been standing there in silence and finally decided to add his two cents.

"Nice of you to join the conversation Mrs. Quiet." Ty said.

"Shut up."

Someone cleared their throat and every turned to the girl behind them, the one that Kevin knew from somewhere.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ty said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and looked back at Kevin and Anakin. "Guys, you've already met, but introductions again. Kevin, Anakin, meet Kaci. Kaci, Kevin and Anakin."

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"After…"

"Yeah."

"And then…"

"Yes! After we got back I went to the hospital and checked on her and we talked all night. I had to use my badge to let them stay after visitor hours." Ty said.

"After I got out we went on a couple of dates and here we are." Kaci said.

"That was like just two weeks ago." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky huh?" Ty said.

"I'd say fate." Kaci said and then she kissed him.

"And you said you might have won?"

"Yeah, so I'll need my first two hundred dollars up front and then you can pay me whenever you want during the month for the next year, me and Kaci are going to Dallas for the weekend."

"What do you think?" Kevin said to Anakin.

Anakin shrugged. "Give the man his money. I'd say he earned it."

Ty just chuckled as Kevin got out his wallet.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Here is chapter 5. it's slowly starting to pick up.

please review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

**Chapter five **

**A Favor**

"Hey there beautiful." Kevin said to Holly as she woke up later that day.

"Hey." She said as she rubbed her eyes and focused them.

"Ty and Anakin stopped by this morning."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't know if you wanted to rest or not. But guess what else though?"

"What?"

"Ty is going out with Kaci."

"Kaci?" Holly seemed lost.

"Kaci. You know, the girl we rescued they day that…" Kevin trailed off. It was the first time he really talked about the day Ben died. Holly could tell that's what he was thinking about so she decided to change the subject.

"Well good for him."

"I bet you it won't last."

"You never know."

Kevin kissed her and got up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm going to see if the girls are up."

Kevin and Holly got to take the girls home the next day. They went to Holly's house which was bigger and where the guest room was turned into the babies' room. When they arrived there they put the girls to bed and crashed in Holly's room.

* * *

Over the next few weeks their days consist of taking care of the girls or Kevin working. Not much happened until on Christmas Eve…

"Hey." Kevin entered Holly's room and she was on her bed flipping through the channels.

He took off his shoes and put his keys on the desk.

"Hey." She said as Kevin sat next to her.

Kevin kissed her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"How are the girls?" He asked.

"Good. How's work?"

"Boring. Nothing happened today, nothing hasn't for a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather have something to do than sit in an office all day and do nothing."

"Sorry can't help you there."

"Well if something happened it would also solve my itchy finger problem."

"Oh, you poor baby. You haven't fired your gun in a while. Go out to the shooting range or just out to the middle of nowhere and fire your guns. Set up targets and shoot them, but stop complaining." She took a breath and let it out and sighed turning her attention back to the TV.

"Ok, gosh. You don't have to be all pissy about it."

"I'm not I'm just saying you're complaining about an itchy finger. Suck it up. Better yet help out around here."

"I do help out around here." Kevin said defensively.

"Well help out more."

"What do you want me to do breast feed? Sorry can't do that."

"No, it's just…Never mind." She put her face in her hands and then dropping them looked back at Kevin.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"I've had a rough day today."

"Hey, if you need more help I can ask off for a couple weeks and help out."

"No, I'll be fine. You're helping out just fine."

She kissed Kevin and smiled.

A phone rang and it was Kevin's. He got off the bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"What are you serious?" Kevin asked. "What did her mother say?"

Holly sat up and looked at Kevin concerned.

"And you're sure about this?"

Kevin paced around the room and stopped in front of Holly.

"No, I'll be right there." He put his phone away and grabbed his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked.

"Kaci has gone missing."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon."

Kevin kissed her and grabbed his keys.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Holly replied.

Kevin headed to his car and to Ty's.

* * *

Kevin arrived just a couple minutes later at Ty's house and saw that Anakin was just arriving as well.

"Hey." Kevin said to him as they both walked up the sidewalk to Ty's front porch.

"Hey." Anakin said.

Ty was on the front porch on the phone with someone and after a couple minutes of talking finally hung up and looked at both of them

"Her mother still hasn't heard from her." He said.

Kevin had never really seen Ty this worried before. Sure Ty was worried sometimes, but not as worried or concerned as he was right now.

"You sure she's gone missing?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. No one has heard from her since Monday morning when she called her mother to tell her she was coming home today, and that was five days ago. She should have been there by now and she isn't. She didn't even call to say she was going to be late or anything. She just didn't show up at her mothers. It's not like her at all. Something must have happened, but what?"

"Ok. So what do you want us to do?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. I just had to call someone and you guys are my closest friends."

"Thanks I'm touched." Anakin said acting like he was sad.

"Not right now man." Kevin said.

"Sorry."

"I don't know guys; I think I might love her." Ty said.

"You've only know her about a month and you already love her?" Kevin asked surprised. "Now I've seen everything."

"Yes, I love her, is that so wrong? Now I'm concerned about finding her so if you're not going to help you can go home."

"Ok, hold on a second. I might know a way I can help out." Kevin said getting out his phone.

"How?" Ty asked.

"A friend of mine owes me a favor and I think it's time to call it in."

"What favor?" Anakin asked.

"That's a story for another time."

**

* * *

**

**3 months ago…**

**September 15, 2007. 9:27 A.M.**

It was a cool breezy September day. The trees were slowly starting to loose their leaves and flowers slowly started to die. Kevin sat on the bench in the park and checked his watch for the third time in the past minute. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, but had a big coat on over his shirt to stay warm. Kevin leaned back and looked around and watched the trees and birds. Every so often he would see a bird leave north or just take off and return with food for the winter. Kevin checked his watch again. Just 9:27. He was supposed to meet someone at 9:30 so he still had 3 minutes. As he sat there waiting his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Kevin LaSorsa?" The voice was dark and almost sounded robot-like. The person was trying to cover up their voice.

"Who is this?" Kevin asked.

"That is not important. I have something to tell you Kevin."

"What is it?"

"Your family will die in 2 hours. Can you save them in time?" The phone hung up and Kevin sat there in silence wondering what the heck that was all about. He finally dialed a number on his phone and someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, HQ please. Verification code 26412." Kevin said.

"One moment please."

There was silence for a minute then a different person answered.

"What is it LaSorsa?"

"Some man just called me and said my family would die in 2 hours. Is this an empty threat or is something wrong?"

There was silence.

"It's an empty threat. Your family is fine."

Kevin sighed a sign of relief.

"Good."

"All right? Has the man showed up yet?"

Kevin checked his watch. 9:31 and still no sign of him.

"Not yet."

"Give him a few more minutes then head out."

"Copy, over and out." Kevin hung up happy that his family was ok.

He waited and finally at 9:40 he decided to pack it up when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Hey Kevin this is Jared. Sorry I couldn't come today; I'm having some problems at home. Ask your boss and see if we can reschedule for another day."

"I don't know. He really wants that information."

"Please? I can't do it today."

"I'll ask."

"Thanks man. Later."

Kevin hung up the phone and was about to call HQ when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kevin please tell me that it was not Jared who just called you."

"What are you…"

"Tell me!"

"It was him."

"Damn! Kevin someone hacked into our phone system and has been tracking all of our phone calls and tracing where the people are."

"So you're saying who ever Jared is hiding from knows where he is now?"

"Yes. Get over to his house and save him."

"I thought we didn't know where he lived."

"We didn't, but we're piggybacking the system to trace it back to where he is."

"And why didn't we do that to begin with?"

"Because he never called us, he always had a middle man contact us, so we had nothing to trace."

"I see."

"So get over there and save him. You're on your own too; we don't have enough time to get anyone else."

"Ok, but I still…"

"Coordinates are incoming."

Kevin checked his glasses as the directions appeared on screen.

"Going now."

Kevin closed his phone and sprinted to his car and drove off.

Kevin arrived twenty minutes later to see Jared's house door wide open. Kevin rushed in and saw the place was a mess. He searched the house and found Jared in his room lying on his bed with two bullet wounds in his gut.

"Jared. Hey buddy, speak to me." Kevin said grabbing his phone and dialing HQ's number.

"They took them." Jared whispered.

"Huh?" Kevin asked. Someone on the phone answered. "Yeah I need an extraction fast, white male two bullets in the abdomen. He has lost lots of blood."

"We're pinpointing your location now and a chopper will be there shortly."

Jared grabbed Kevin's shirt weakly.

"You have to save them."

"Who?"

"My wife and daughter, they took them when I refused to tell them anything."

"You still didn't tell them?"

"After they said they would take them I told them, but they still took them and then shot me. You have to save them."

"Ok. I will."

"Promise me. If you need anything in the future I will do it, just save them."

"I will."

The chopper arrived shortly and Kevin hopped in his car and headed to HQ.

Kevin arrived at HQ not too long later and Boss was waiting for him.

"I have to save his wife and daughter. I promised him and I'm just not about to…"

"Relax. I know. You will." He said.

"I am?"

"Yes, and I'm going with you."

"You?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"No sir."

"Good. Suit up and meet me outside."

Kevin went to his locker and quickly grabbed his stuff and changed and ran outside. A nice Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren pulled up.

"Hop in."

"Nice." Kevin said and he quickly climbed into the car.

Boss pushed a couple of button on the dashboard and soon the cars wheels rotated into horizontal positions and the car hovered.

"How…"

"Hold on."

He punched in some numbers and a giant lever appeared and he pulled it back. Suddenly the car zoomed away into the sky with a flash of light.

"How do you know where to go?"

"We've got a trace on the signal that traced Jared phone and we're back tracking it."

"How fast are we going?"

"About 3.5 light speed." Boss pulled back the lever and they stopped and hovered in the air in a totally new place.

"There they are." He said pointing at a van speeding in the traffic down below.

He piloted the car down and pressed another button and the wheels rotated back and they drove behind them

"We'll stay far enough behind them and get them when they stop. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

They followed the car for a few more miles and then it stopped suddenly in front of an abandoned warehouse. Some people got out with Jared's wife and little daughter in tow. The van then zoomed off, while the others went inside.

"You follow them in, I'll follow the van." Boss said.

"Yes sir." Kevin grabbed his weapons and silently went up to the warehouse entrance, while Boss drove off after the van.

Kevin put on his glasses and comm. piece in his ear and heard Boss's voice.

"Breach and go quietly."

"Got it."

Kevin opened the door slowly rifle ready and crouching walked into the warehouse hiding behind a crate by the door. He looked around the crate and saw the woman and the girl tied together back-to-back in the middle with three men standing around them with handguns. Kevin looked around and saw two more men on the second floor with machine guns.

"I've got five men here sir."

"You sure? Check your glasses."

Kevin changed to tactical and the glasses confirmed 5 men, but they were three more men behind another wall sitting around that the glasses confirmed as heat signatures.

"Ok, I've got 8 men."

"Hold on, I'm on my way."

"What about the van?"

"Taken care of. Just get ready to move."

"How will…"

The wall crumpled as a van drove through it and slammed into the wall that three guys were sitting around. The wall crumpled and they were no more.

Kevin swung around the crate and fired at the three men on the ground floor. They all fell limp. Boss jumped out of the car and fired at the men on the second floor and they fell down with bullets in them.

Kevin rushed over to the two girls and untied them while another guy ran into the building, but a bullet in the head ended his rush.

Kevin checked his watch. The whole thing had lasted 10 seconds.

Boss came around and looked at the women.

"Don?"

Boss, or Don, looked at Kevin.

"You never heard that." He said with a serious look on his face.

"I never heard that."

"Are you okay Sharon?" Boss asked helping her and her daughter to their feet.

"I am now. How is Jared?" She asked.

"He'll be ok, he was shot twice. It missed his heart by a few centimeters. He'll live though. He's lucky to be alive."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you." Sharon said to him.

"Well, He told Kevin." He indicated Kevin, "He told him to promise him that he would save you."

"Is this true?" She asked Kevin.

"Yes ma'am." Kevin answered.

She flung her arms around Kevin and gave him a giant hug.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything to help a friend."

* * *

**Present day…**

**December 24, 2007. 6:23 P.M.**

They pulled up at Jared's house and he was already outside with a rifle slung over his shoulder.

Kevin got out of the car and approached him. Jared held out his hand and Kevin shook it.

"Jared these are my good friends, Ty Turner and Anakin Skywalker."

They shook hands and greeted each other.

"So who needs help?" Jared asked.

"I do sir." Ty said stepping forward.

"Please, call me Jared. I may be old enough for sir, but I'd rather you not."

"Yes si… Yes Jared."

"Ok, so Kevin told me that you think someone nabbed you girlfriend. Is this right?"

"Yes. She was taken hostage when we met about a month ago. I think they may have taken her again."

"I see. Follow me." Jared led them to his garage which he opened it and walked inside. He flipped a switch and a hidden staircase appeared in the floor.

"After you." He said.

They headed downstairs where it was a barely lit room with computers and other technology around the place.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked.

"This is my private headquarters." Jared sat down in front of a computer and began to type frantically.

"So what are you looking for?" Kevin asked.

"Anything about the people who took her a month ago."

"How do you know who took her?" Ty asked.

"I interrogated one of the prisoners you brought back. I know who they are. So now I'm looking to see if there has been any movement from them in the past two weeks to today."

There was silence expect for the sound of keys being hit on the keyboard by Jared.

Finally after minute or two He stood up.

"Got it." He pointed on the screen and everyone leaned in and looked.

"You can't be serious?" Anakin said.

"It's the only lead we got." Jared said. He went to a locker and started packing stuff in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm coming with you. Pack your bags boys. Next stop, North Korea."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: here we go. we got some action now. please review and comment. Thanks.

Enjoy

**Chapter six **

**Death of a friend**

They arrived at HQ 30 minutes later and were ready to go. They headed to the hanger and were met by Boss.

"Now I want you to know that if anything goes wrong we can't get you out. You're not even allowed in there, so you're on your own."

"Understood sir." Kevin said.

"Good luck men. You'll need it."

They nodded and then head to the plane that was ready and waiting to take them to Korea. They climbed up the ramp as the engines started up and got going.

They strapped in the seats and waited while the pilot checked over the systems. After a few minutes he called back over the speakers.

"All systems are green and we are good to go. Next stop: Korea."

* * *

No one slept much on the flight. No one could sleep, they just thought about what was to come. Kevin was in the back talking to Jared about plans while Ty was in his seat just staring out the window. Anakin sat in the co-pilots seat next to the pilot as the pilot tried to make casual conversation. Anakin wasn't really listening he was staring off into space. He finally came out of his daydream when the pilot shook him.

"Coming in on Korea." He said.

I'll tell the others." Anakin said getting up and heading to the back.

They shortly landed in South Korea and everyone got off. The pilot said goodbye to them and wished them luck.

Kevin and the others head to a helicopter, which was ready and waiting. The pilot stood outside and greeted them.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah." Jared said.

"All aboard then."

They climbed into the helicopter and soon headed north into enemy territory.

* * *

"We've got a small problem." The pilot said just 10 minutes into the flight.

"What is it?" Kevin said.

"North Koreans are tracking our position and 2 attack-helicopters are in-bound."

"So?"

"You need to deploy now."

"How far away are we?" Jared asked.

"About 25 miles, give or take."

"How far away are the helicopters?" Kevin asked.

"3 miles and closing."

"All right. Deploy."

The pilot put the chopper down and Kevin and everyone grabbed their equipment and got out. The helicopter lifted off and head back to South Korea.

"Let's get out of sight." Jared said as he moved to the trees.

"Right behind you." Kevin said putting on his glasses and changing to tactical. He followed Jared and the others to the trees and they waited there as the two helicopters arrived and circled the area.

"They must have known someone got out." Ty said

"Orders?" Anakin asked Kevin.

"Jared?"

"You're in charge. I resigned my commission. This is just a favor for you, remember? Plus I was bored and needed the exercise."

"All right then."

One of the helicopters was landing while the other circled the area watching from above.

"Anakin, sniper. Ty and Jared support."

Anakin got the sniper rifle out of the equipment and quickly began to put it together.

The helicopter landed and five men got out with rifles in their hands.

"Ready." Anakin said sniper rifle in hand and already looking down the scope.

"Take out the pilot in the helicopter in the air on my command."

"What about…"

"I'll take care of them." Kevin said getting out a grenade. Kevin pulled the pin out and counted to four and put the pin back in that way it would blow once it was pulled out again. Kevin put the grenade on the ground and closed his eyes and suddenly the grenade started to roll towards the group of men. A couple of seconds later it arrived and he made it bump into a soldier's foot. At first he panicked and jumped to safety, but someone else pointed out that it still had the pin in.

"Now."

Anakin fired and the pilot of the second craft bucked backwards as he was hit and the helicopter headed to the ground and exploded in a fiery ball. The men on the ground looked around and didn't even notice as the pin on the grenade magically removed itself. It blew instantly and everyone went flying.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kevin yelled.

Jared and Ty ran forward and checked to see if anyone was alive.

There was a moment of silence and a gunshot and then nothing.

"Clear!" Came Ty's voice.

Anakin, who had put the sniper rifle back up, and Kevin headed over to the chopper that had crashed. There was a man crawling out of the rubble. He looked up and saw Kevin and Anakin and shouted something in Korean.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

He pointed at Anakin and shouted the same thing.

Anakin grabbed his gun and shot him twice. The man collapsed to the ground dead.

"What did he say?" Kevin asked Anakin.

"I believe, if my Korean is correct, he said 'you again?'."

"What does that mean?"

"Well. I have been here before."

"Really, when?"

"A while back."

* * *

**Two years and three months ago…**

**September 27, 2005. 4:05 P.M.**

The man walked down the streets in his long brown cloak. His hood was over his head hiding his face from sight. He causally walked by the street venders and the people walking down the street as well.

"5m to target." He whispered.

"Acknowledged."

The man continued walking and turned down a dark alley and walked down it. He turned right and again walked back out on the streets.

"2m and closing."

"Acknowledged. You are clear to engage."

The man walked down the street and grabbed something from his cloak. He brushed into someone and kept going. He turned into a dark alley and looked back.

The man he brushed into had fallen to the ground with blood spilling from his chest.

People around were screaming and security officers rushed to the scene. They looked around looking for the assassin.

"Target down." The man put away his knife and continued down the dark alley.

Someone shouted behind him. He turned around and saw two officers with rifles pointed at him.

The man raised his hand and suddenly the rifles were jerked from the officers' hands and towards the man.

They then reached for their handguns, but the man already had one of the rifles and fired at the officers. They fell and the man dropped the rifle and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building with ease.

"Mission accomplished." He said.

Ben Kenobi paced around the room and waited.

"Any word on his location?" Ben asked.

An officer near by shook his head.

"Right here."

Ben looked and saw Anakin in a brown cloak.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Ben asked.

"I ran into a few problems, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Ok, so you ready for the next one?" Ben asked.

"How many more do we have? We've already gotten rid of 7 people."

"We have lot more to take care of and until we do we…"

An officer ran up to Ben and saluted.

Ben returned the salute.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"North Korea is launching a citywide raid."

"And?"

"We're right in the middle of it."

"All right we'll pack up and relocate again. Let's move people."

People all round began packing away computers and files and moved them out back where the truck was waiting.

"That's the third time we've had to relocate." Anakin said.

"Get used to it." Came a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw their third party member, Mace Windu.

"Where is Jorak?" Ben asked.

"They got him." Mace said.

"The Koreans?" Anakin asked.

"No, the Chinese. Yes the Koreans."

"We have to get him." Anakin said. "We have to rescue him."

"We can't. They'll have him locked up tight." Ben said.

"If we don't they'll make him tell them everything."

"His mind is fit against those techniques." Mace said.

"Well, I'm going."

"If you go Skywalker, you be disobeying a direct order and you will be court-martialed." Mace said sternly.

"This isn't the military."

"Ok then. You go and you lose your job." Mace said.

"I'm sorry. No one gets left behind." Anakin left, leaving Mace and Ben staring at the empty doorway.

"I'll follow; make sure he doesn't get hurt." Ben said.

"No, I'll go. You make sure everyone gets relocated safely.

"Yes sir."

Mace grabbed a rifle and headed out after Anakin.

He didn't get far when he heard gunshots. He ran towards them as he saw people running away from them. Not surprising. He arrived and saw three officers dead and Anakin not in sight. More officers were arriving and saw Mace with his rifle and brought their rifles up and aimed to fire.

Without thinking Mace took a deep breath and jumped into the air about 10 meters up. Two small knifes flew from him and into the men's necks. Mace landed on a building and watched as more men started running to where the action was. Mace looked down the scope of his SIG SG 550 assault rifle and fired a burst as the men came into view. Once they were down He ran across the rooftops towards the direction of their Headquarters.

Twice along his way he had to stop and shoot at officers who spotted him. He arrived at the headquarters and noticed the front door was already opened and both guards were dead.

He jumped down from the roof and entered the complex and noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. He ran down the hallway and came to a closed door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Calming his self he raised his hand and the door burst in flying off its hinges.

Mace entered rifle ready and noticed the room was empty.

Suddenly three entered behind him rifles ready.

"Don't move!" They shouted in Korean.

Mace lowered his rifle to the floor and put his hands up. One of the men went forward and started to put cuffs on Mace when suddenly the two men at the door fell with bullets in their head. The men cuffing Mace looked, but it was too late for him. Mace grabbed his neck and twisted it. With a crack he fell to the floor. Anakin walked into the doorframe as Mace picked up his gun. Jorak was right behind him with his own rifle

"So you decided to follow me?" Anakin said.

"Yeah, to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Mace said.

"I'm ok now aren't I?"

"Let's just get out of here."

They exited the complex and headed to the new HQ when about five miles from the new HQ someone in the middle of the road stood with 5 officers on either side.

"Leaving so soon?" He said in English.

"Who are you?" Mace asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

The man smiled and grabbed a metallic cylinder from his belt. With a snap-hiss a red beam shot from it.

"A lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"Open fire!" the man yelled and the officers around him fired at Mace and the others.

Anakin and Jorak dove for cover while Mace stood there and with a snap-hiss had his own purple lightsaber blocking the shots

"Mace has a lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"I guess so." Jorak answered.

Anakin and Jorak open fired on the officers while the man with the red lightsaber charged Mace.

He swung at Mace's neck, but Mace knocked it aside with ease. Mace swung for the man's feet and then back up across his chest.

The man blocked the first and dove out of the way of the second.

He then dove at Mace and caught him off guard knocking Mace's lightsaber from his hands. It landed in a corner and turned off in mid-flight. Mace and the man landed on the ground with the man on top of Mace. He brought his lightsaber down to strike, but Mace grabbed his wrist and twisted it away from him and the lightsaber shut down and flew from his hands. The man brought his other hand down and punched Mace in the face and then punched him again He was bringing it in again for another punch but Mace grabbed his hand shoved it aside and elbowed the man in the face. He then pushed the man off of him just enough that he brought his foot up and kicked him in the face. Mace took this time to get up and was about to call his lightsaber to him when he was pushed against the wall. The man grabbed Mace's head and banged it into the wall twice. The second time there was a crack and Mace slumped to the floor.

By now Anakin and Jorak had killed the last of the officers and were watching as Mace fell to the ground.

"Mace!" Jorak yelled. He called Mace's lightsaber to his hand and charged the man. The man called his lightsaber to his hand as well and sidestepped Jorak's attack and slashed him across the back.

Jorak fell to the ground in pain.

"All too easy."

Mace's lightsaber rolled away from his hand and the man stood over Jorak.

"Now you know not to mess with me." the man said

"Correction. You shouldn't mess with me."

The man turned around to see Mace standing lightsaber on and in hand. He plunged the lightsaber into the man.

The man grimaced in pain, but then smiled.

"You are dead as well." He lifted up his shirt to show a heart monitor attached to some wires. The man fell and the heart monitor stopped and flat-lined.

The next thing he knew Anakin was face down in the dirt and a ringing in his ears. Dust and rubble were everywhere.

Anakin crawled over to where a pile of rocks had fallen where Mace and Jorak were. Anakin removed a rock and saw Jorak's face.

"Jorak!"

No reply.

Anakin checked a pulse and found nothing.

"Anakin…"

Anakin turned to his right and removed some rocks to find Mace barely alive.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, it's my fault…"

"No. Listen to me. You will be a great solider someday. Just work on your patience."

"Yes sir."

"And when the time is right, build your own lightsaber."

"But how? Only a few soldiers have them and most of them are retired and the others are in deep cover."

"It will come to you on how to, just like it did to me."

"Ok. Now just hold on. We'll get you out of here…"

"No, it's too late for…" He slowly closed his eyes and they never opened again.

A tear rolled down Anakin's face but he quickly wiped it away as Ben ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go now. We're pulling out."

"We can't just leave their bodies."

"We don't have time. Our faces are on every television in North Korea and we are now the most wanted criminals, we can never set foot here again."

Anakin took one last look at Mace and Jorak and took off after Ben.

* * *

**Present day…**

**December 25, 2007. 3:42 A.M**

Kevin and the others treaded through the jungle without any more incidents from the North Koreans. Once they reached they city they walked through the alleys as to not attract attention. They arrived downtown and noticed a crowd gathering in the middle of the street.

"What do you think is going on?" Anakin asked.

"They're beating someone." Kevin answered pointing.

They looked closer and saw people throwing rocks or just kicking some man who was dressed in rags and practically bleeding all over.

"Should we help?" Ty asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Not without attracting attention.

They moved on and came to a deserted building.

"Move up."

They entered the building and set up a perimeter around it.

"We'll stay here. We'll get a change of clothes and blend into the crowd and find out where Kaci is. But first Ty and Jared get some sleep. Anakin, you and me got first watch."

"Yes sir."

Kevin grabbed a chair and went to a closed window and sat by it opening the blinds just enough to lookout and see what was going on.

"It's going to be a while." He said to himself as people slowly walked by outside.

* * *

It wasn't till a week later on New Years Eve, that they got any results. Kevin was on watch when Anakin came running inside. He was dressed in pretty much rags and was quickly changing.

"I know where she is." He said pulling on his pants.

"What? Where?" Kevin said getting up from his seat.

"I overheard some men talking about an American woman they had captured to force some people to show up. They said they were getting nowhere and they are going to kill her." Anakin pulled on his boots and tied them up.

"I'll wake the others." Kevin woke Ty and Jared and told them what Anakin had told him and ten minutes later they were leaving the building ready to go.

"I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." Anakin said as he led them through the alleys.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said.

"Remember when I said I was here before. The people that took Kaci are the same people we were fighting."

They stopped as they arrived at a building that was three stories tall. Two men with guns were outside on the ground while there was a guy on the third floor balcony with a sniper rifle.

"Anakin take him out. Go quiet though." Kevin said.

Anakin unpacked the sniper rifle and put a silencer on it and fired at the guy on the third floor.

He fell without a sound and no one noticed.

"Alright. Ty and Anakin go around back and prepare to breach. Jared you're on me."

"Copy." Ty and Anakin left and Jared made sure his rifle was ready.

A few minutes later Ty called in.

"All set, there is no one back here."

"Go in then, when they notice you and are distracted we'll go in the front. Be careful."

"Copy that."

There was silence and then someone yelled and gunshots could be heard. The two men who were standing in the front went racing in. Kevin looked at Jared and nodded. Both men raced to the front door and went in. The hid behind a table that was over turned and saw that they still didn't know they were in the building. Gunshots could be heard from the other room and more screams followed. Kevin pointed at the stairs and ran to it with Jared behind him. They went up the stairs and went right and saw that there was no body on the second floor and after checking the rooms saw that it was confirmed. They were about to head up the stairs to the third when he heard people running down the stairs. Jared and Kevin hid in a room as they ran down the stairs to the first floor.

"Ty, more men coming down." Kevin whispered into his comm.

"Copy that." Came the reply.

Kevin and Jared continued up the stairs and came to a door at the end of the hallway. Kevin kicked it opened and saw two men with rifles ready.

Kevin knelt and fired at one in the head, while Jared got the other in the neck.

Kaci was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room and a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. Kevin took off the gag and blindfold and untied her. As soon as he untied her she flung her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Where is Ty?"

"Downstairs."

"We've got a problem. They know we're here now and more people are coming. I see trucks coming down the road with men." Anakin said.

"Fallout. Meet at RV point one." Kevin said.

"Do you have the package?" Ty asked.

"Yeah." Kevin looked a Kaci and smiled. "She's ok."

An explosion shook the building and Kevin's smiled faded.

"Let's go." They head down the stairs and out the front as trucks were headed their way. Kevin took out a grenade and with a little hand gesture it floated right in the driver's seat. He screamed in Korean and tried to get out, but the truck exploded in a great orange ball of flames.

He caught up with Jared and Kaci and saw that they had run into trouble. Kaci was hiding behind a dumpster while Jared was pinned down by fire coming across the street. Kevin looked around and jumped on top of the building and ran across the roof and jumped down behind the men. They turned around to fire at him but Kevin fired at two, tripped another and threw a knife at another. They all fell down and Kevin fired twice into the man he tripped.

"Move up." He said.

Kaci and Jared came up, and they headed to the RV point with little trouble.

* * *

They arrived minutes later and Ty and Anakin weren't far behind them.

"All right, we head to the border and then back to the States. Hopefully we don't run into any tr…"

"Hello boys."

Everyone turned to see a man in dark clothes walking up to them slowly.

"Who are you?" Jared asked as all four men brought their rifles on him.

"You don't know me. But one of you has done something I can't forgive you for." He said.

"Who?"

The man pointed at Anakin.

"You killed my father and for that I will kill you."

"I didn't kill him it…"

There was a snap-hiss and a red lightsaber was in the man's hands.

"A lightsaber?" Kevin asked.

"You will all die." He flicked his hand and Kaci and Jared went flying into the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Kaci!" Ty yelled. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. He looked up at the man only to see a piece of pipe hit him in the head. Ty fell over Kaci also unconscious.

"This is way too easy." The man said.

Kevin raised his rifle and unleashed a whole clip on the man. The man simply jumped in the air and over them and brought his lightsaber down on Kevin's head. However, Kevin ducked and brought his hand around and twisted the lightsaber out of the man's hands and then flung the man against the wall. Anakin brought his rifle to bear on the man and fired. But the man was already up and jumped through a window, which broke on contact.

"You ok?" Anakin asked Kevin.

"Yeah." Kevin reloaded and climbed inside the building through the window with Anakin right behind him.

"Got anything?" Anakin asked Kevin as he headed through to the next room.

"Nothing so fa…" Kevin ducked as a knife went flying through the air where his head used to be. "Contact." He dove out of the way as another knife went flying through the air, followed by another.

Anakin's rifle fired and Kevin got up to bring his rifle to bear, but was met with a kick in the face. He fell back on his back and just fired his gun upper ward. The bullets just hit the ceiling and a light, which exploded causing shards of glass to rain down on him. Kevin rolled out of the way and watched as Anakin grabbed the man and punched him twice in the face and was stopped before he got a third in and the man threw him across the room. Kevin charged the man and rushed him into a wall. Kevin grabbed his knife and shoved it into the man shoulder blades. The man screamed in agony, but with a back kick got Kevin off him and took the blade out.

The blade was dripping with blood. He wiped the blade on his sleeve and threw it to his right. There was a scream and a thud. The man smiled and ran up the stairs to the next floor. Kevin rushed over to see who had got hit.

The knife had caught Jared just as he rounded the corner and was protruding from his chest right where is heart was.

"Jared!" Kevin said kneeling next to him and propping him up. "Stay with me man."

"Kevin. Tell my wife and daughter I love them." He said his voice fading.

"No man. You can tell them."

"We're even now."

"No, I owe you one and you have to stay alive so I can repay it."

"Then watch over my wife and daughter and we'll be even."

"No. I can't…"

"Goodbye Ke…" His head went limp and his eyes rolled and he was no longer.

Anakin, who had rushed up the stairs after the mysterious man, came down the stairs.

"He's gone."

Ty came inside with Kaci in his arms still unconscious.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He killed Jared and got away." Kevin answered.

Kevin picked up Jared and they all headed outside.

"Let's go home guys." Kevin said.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Here is chapter 7. A little bit of a back story on Anakin.

Please review and comment. Thanks.

Enjoy.

**C****hapter seven **

**Big changes**

Kevin arrived home the next day and kissed Holly as soon as he got there.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"Well some one is having a good day." She said.

"Not really. A friend of mine died on our mission."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Kevin."

"It's ok." He took off his shoes and sat on the bed. "How are the girls?"

"They're doing ok." She smiled as she sat down next to him.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for Christmas."

"It's ok. The girls are too young to actually open presents or do anything so…"

"But I know how much it meant to you, this being their first Christmas. Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Just wait and see." He kissed her and she smiled.

"So, the girls are asleep right?"

"Yeah."

"And we're all alone?"

"Yeah."

Kevin held out his hand and the door closed as Holly just smiled and kissed Kevin

* * *

Kevin arrived at work the next day and noticed a lot of people in the briefing, so many people that the Boss had come out and told everyone to head to the gym. Kevin changed and grabbed his stuff and headed to the gym. He saw Anakin and Ty and sat down next to them.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"'Some big changes.' At least that's what he said to us." Ty said.

The Boss soon told everyone to settle down and stood in the front.

"All right. It's the start of a new year and we're going to be making some changes. First off I'd like to start by saying we're changing our organization's name. We are now SARTA, Special Advanced Recon and Tactics Agency. "

"So what does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"As you may have noticed there are a lot more people here then what we usually have at this specific agency. Other agencies are using the new method as well."

"And this would be?" Ty asked.

"Let him get to it." Kevin said.

"Thank you. What this means is that you will be working with squads, a team. No more solo missions. Kevin you'll keep Alpha. Ty you get Omega, Anakin you will get Bravo, Zayne will get Charlie, Jaden will get Wraith and Bastila, the new guy or I should say girl…"

Everyone looked back to see the girl who gave a little wave and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"… You will get Rogue. Now we will have another group, but it will be independent. It will only get its orders from me as of right now. I will oversee all of you guys.

"Don't all the groups answer to just you?" Anakin asked.

"No they don't. Kevin, you've been promoted."

Kevin was shocked and surprised.

"Promoted? To what?"

"You are in charge of Alpha directly, but you will also oversee all of the other groups, minus Delta for now. In the future I may give Delta over to you."

Kevin just sat there dumbfounded.

"You know you have to breathe some time." Ty whispered into his ear.

"Now like I said, Delta will be independent and will consist of the best of the best. Meaning the best men of your groups will go to Delta. Now, I don't know who the best are of the new squads, but I do know about Alpha. Kevin, any recommendations?"

Kevin was still staring off into space.

"…Promoted…"

"Kevin." Anakin snapped his fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"What? What? I'm sorry."

"Any recommendations for Delta squad out of Alpha?"

Kevin looked across the room at his squad and smiled.

"Alpha two, James. He's my best."

"Alright. James you will be the first to Delta. I will find a replacement for Alpha, but until I do you will remain with Alpha."

"Yes sir." He said saluting.

"Any questions so far?" Boss asked.

"There is more?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Boss walked up to each of the squad leaders and handed them a badge. It looked like a FBI badge only it had SARTA on it and underneath it was spelled out what it meant.

"These are your new badges. Now I have to say don't abuse your power."

"What power?" Jaden asked.

"You guys are now the most powerfully equipped force in the nation, maybe in the world."

"What do you mean?" Zayne asked.

"With these badges you can do whatever you want and whenever you want. You only get orders from me and I get mine from the president himself."

"So we can do whatever we want to with these badges?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"So if we robbed a bank and the cops tried to stop us we just show our badge and they'd let us go?"

Boss paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, but you…"

"Awesome."

"But you better not do that. You can get away with any crime, but if you do a crime, you'll face the consequences."

"Which are?" Ty asked.

"SARTA."

"I'm not going to hunt after Anakin, even if he does rob a bank or something."

"If you don't have authorization from me or another official at SARTA they will send a team after you. And it won't be you or a squad from this agency. It will be one from another agency, one that has no connection with you."

"I see."

"Oh and one more thing. Squad leaders are advised to build their own lightsabers.

"A lightsaber? Seriously? I get my own lightsaber?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. But you have to build it yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"There are some papers on getting started, but you have to do it yourself."

"Cool.

Yeah. So those are the big changes. Any questions?"

**

* * *

**

**1 year and five months ago…**

**August 12, 2006. 7:15 A.M.**

The phone rang again for the past ten minutes. He couldn't take it anymore. Anakin climbed out of bed and answered the phone.

"Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

There was silence.

"What did you just say to me?" It was a girl's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't…

"What the hell to you so long to answer your god damn phone?"

"I had a rough night last night."

"Out drinking again huh?"

"We were just celebrating a…"

"Never mind. Get your ass home now! We have to talk!"

Uh oh. _ He thought._

"About what?"

"Get over here and you'll find out. Now!"

"Ok, don't have such a bitc…"

"If you say it you will regret it."

"I'm coming."

Anakin hung up the phone and took a shower to wake up and after getting dressed left.

* * *

He arrived at home a couple minutes later. He unlocked the door and was met by a maid leaving.

"She is in the living room." The maid said as she left.

Anakin nodded and went to the living room where she was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey Padmé."

"Don't hey me!"

Anakin sat down on the couch next to her.

"So what is so damn important it couldn't wait…"

"I'm pregnant."

"…After I woke up and…what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's…That's amazing." He hugged her and she smiled at him.

"It is?"

"Of course it is. You always mentioned about starting a family after we got married, and here we are married and now about to have a baby."

"I didn't think you'd want to be a father."

"Are you kidding? This is going to be great. There's going be some changes around here yeah, but amazing…Wait, why were you all upset at me?"

"Because you went drinking with your buddies and you didn't come home last night."

"So you called work and knew I'd crash there?"

"Yeah, you could have at least called."

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her and held her in his arms.

"I forgive you. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll be here for the birth."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**

* * *

9 months later…**

**May 10, 2007. 3:58 P.M.**

"Anakin!"

"What?"

"I said did you get the coordinates?"

"Yes I have them, but what difference does it make they're already…"

"It's not where they were, it where they are going."

"Still we'll never make it in time."

"You underestimate me."

Boss punched a button on his car the tires rotated inward and the car hovered.

"Holy…"

"Where did they go?"

Anakin punched in the coordinates and Boss smiled and pulled back a lever and they were gone.

"That was bloody amazing!" Anakin said once Boss had landed the car and they had arrived.

"Yeah I know. Now focus."

"Yes sir."

They approached the junkyard rifles ready.

"Any movement?" Boss asked.

"None so far. All I can tell is…" An alarm blared on his glasses. It was a message. He opened it by blinking and it was Padmé. She was sweating and had pink gown on and it looked like she wasn't at home it looked like…

"Anakin! Get your ass here now. They twins are coming." The message ended and Boss must have been listening because before Anakin could say anything Boss reacted.

"I know you want to go, but we have to do this."

"But sir."

"Do you want your kids to live in a safe world?"

"Yes sir."

"Then do this and I'll explain everything to your wife."

"Everything? Even the part where I work for the government and kill people?"

"We'll see."

They walked through the junkyard and arrived at a small building. They walked in to see two computers at a desk and a big map of the world with pins in certain places. Anakin walked up to the map while Boss started typing on the computer.

"These are people from our organization. They are pinning them where they killed them at. Look, here is Jorak and Mace." Anakin said pointing at North Korea.

"I think they are trying to pinpoint where we are, but since we are all over it's hard to pinpoint us exactly." Boss said.

"Well it's only a matter of time."

"Or they could just be killing us to get rid of us, because we are the only ones that can stop them."

"We are?"

"Well, that guy you killed in North Korea was force-sensitive and so are you so yeah I think we are."

"Good point."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Anakin walked over to Boss on the computer and looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like their have been some big changes since you killed their leader in North Korea."

"I didn't kill him, Mace did." Anakin said defensively

"Doesn't matter, his son has taken over."

"His son? Do you have a picture?"

"Nope."

"Great, so we don't know what this guy looks like. For all we know he could be outside right now watching us."

* * *

**Meanwhile outside at a safe distance…**

"Are they inside?"

"Yes sir."

"Do it."

The man pressed the detonator as the first man climbed into a car and drove off.

* * *

"Something isn't right."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it."

"Feel it, but how…"

Boss grabbed Anakin and jumped outside the building, which blew up just seconds later.

"How did you know that was going… Wait you're force-sensitive too aren't you?"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Why do you want to hide it?"

"I have my reasons. Just don't tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now let's go. I hear you're having twins."

They climbed into the car and it took off back home.

* * *

**Present day…**

**January 14, 2008. 8:45 A.M.**

Kevin looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. He wore his regular everyday clothes, jeans and a t-shirt and a hat slanted sideways.

"Going to work?"

Kevin turned around to see Holly still in bed under the covers.

"Yeah, I get to wear plain clothes to work now."

"That's nice."

"I suppose." Kevin sat down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her. "You should get dressed."

"Why? My parents won't be here for another two hours and you don't have to go to work for another hour. So stay, come back to bed. The girls are still asleep. We could mess around some more." She grinned at him and he just smiled back.

"You know I want to. But I have to go to work early. I'm running some more drills in case we are needed."

"Please?"

He kissed her and then put on his shoes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said somewhat rejected.

"Don't forget about tonight."

"I won't. Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise."

Kevin headed out and smiled.

* * *

Kevin entered his new office and smiled. He had an office. He sat at his desk and turned to his computer and then turned around the room once.

He opened his bag and took out two picture frames. One was a picture of him and Holly back when they first started going out. He put that on his desk facing him. The other picture was of him holding his two newborn girls. He put that on his desk as well facing him. There, not it seemed like his office.

Ty entered his office and threw something at him.

"There you go."

Kevin looked at it and it was a plaque with his name on it.

Ty smiled and left. Kevin put the plaque on his desk facing outward.

"Now it's my office."

Kevin relaxed and put his feet on his desk just as James came into the room.

"We've got a call."

"Already? We've only been practicing for a week."

"I know, but still. Only Alpha, Omega and Bravo are going though."

"Oh, so just me, Ty, and Anakin?"

"Yep."

Kevin got up and they headed down the hallway to the new and bigger briefing room.

"You think I'll have an office when I become Delta leader?"

"Who says you'll be Delta leader?" Kevin asked.

"I think I know I will be."

"Yeah you will. As for the office part, who knows?"

They arrived at the briefing room to see Omega, Alpha, and Bravo already waiting.

"Ok, we've got a lead on the organization we have been looking for." Boss said.

"Where at?"

"Downtown Detroit. We found Zaren. He is the son of Marcus and took over the organization. Three of you ran into him in North Korea. We took the pictures from your glasses and have been searching for him since. We spotted him in Detroit about two hours ago. He's at a local hotel. He's in town meeting some client about purchasing a nuclear warhead. Where he got this warhead is still undetermined."

"So what do we do? Capture him and make him tell us where he got the warhead?" Ty asked.

"No, he'd never tell us." Kevin said.

"Correct, this is why you let the meeting take place and tap all communications. He'll probably have the client see the warhead on a video monitor. If you tapped it we can trace it back and I'll have Charlie, Rogue, and Wraith head there and take control."

"So what if he doesn't have any communications with where the warhead is?" Anakin asked.

"You'll follow Zaren and see where he goes."

"What about the client?"

"She's one of us."

"I see. Does she know we're coming?"

"Well she's more like black market. We hired her to find Zaren and negotiate any means necessary. She doesn't know you'll be coming. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"All right. The floor is yours Kevin."

"Guys, we leave tonight. Here is the plan…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Here is chapter 8 for you. please review and comment.

Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter eight**

**Big Secrets**

"Omega team do you have a visual?" Kevin said over the com.

"Yes. We have a visual. Waiting on your command." Ty said.

Kevin looked through his binoculars and saw Zaren enter the building and meet the mysterious woman. Zaren had two bodyguards whereas the woman only had one.

"Bravo. What's the word?"

"Ready and waiting. I have my squad on all the exits. If we go to plan B we'll follow Zaren."

"Copy that… Alpha leader to command, we have a visual on the target, what's the word?" Kevin said.

"Alpha leader please hold."

Kevin looked around at his other members. James and Alpha three had sniper rifles in case they came under fire. Alpha five and six were by the stairwell talking to each other. They were guarding the stairwell incase someone came up.

Something wet hit him in the nose. Followed by another and another. Soon it was raining hard.

"Great. This just keeps getting better and better."

"Sir, he's making a phone call." Alpha three said.

Kevin looked back through his binoculars and sure enough he was making a phone call.

"Ty, you put the tap in the room that could trace any call made in the room correct?"

"Yep."

"Command, target is making a phone call."

"Copy that, tracing the call now."

"All teams hold and prepare to move." Kevin said.

"Alpha leader, negative. He's making a third party call."

"Damn it!"

He was calling someone to tell him or her to call where the missile was to get it prepped or whatever they were going to do with it.

"Do you have a trace on the middle man?"

"Yes."

"Permission to have a squad head there and see if they can get a location?"

"Negative. Zaren would then know his middle man was comprised and know we were on to him."

"But we would already know the location of the missile.

"He has the missile detonator on him."

"Holy…"

"Alpha leader, he's giving her the detonator and she's giving him the money. They just made the change."

Kevin looked through the binoculars again and saw as they were walking out the backdoor together.

"Bravo, move to the backdoor. I'll believe they are going to the drop. Follow them. Omega, watch Bravo and make sure they are ok."

"Yes sir."

"Copy that."

"Alpha, on me."

James and Alpha three packed up the sniper rifles and they all headed down to the ground. Kevin wiped his face, which was now completely wet from the rain and looked around.

"Location Bravo?"

"12th and Grady heading northwest. They're in a cab."

"Copy." He turned to his team. "Let's move."

They jumped into their vehicles and zoomed off to where Bravo had called them.

"Heading north onto 14th and Grady"

"Alpha two, head to 18th off Ash Ave."

"Roger."

Alpha Three and four were with Kevin in his car, while Alpha five and six were with James.

Their car headed off while Kevin continued down Grady and turned on to 14th.

"They're stopping. They're heading into the Best Western."

"Another hotel?"

"Yeah. I think this is where Zaren is staying."

"What makes you think that?"

"There are guards everywhere."

Kevin stopped the car.

"James, stop."

"Copy."

"Bravo, hold."

"Holding."

"Command, they have made the switch and are now in Zaren's hotel. Orders?"

There was silence for a minute.

"They've made the switch? You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Charlie, Rogue, and Wraith will head to the middleman to get a location out of him. You guys keep an eye on Zaren and as soon as we get a location take Zaren and head to the location."

"What's the status on Zaren?"

"Alive, if you can."

"Roger that."

"Good luck. Command out."

"All right boys, you heard him. Let's move."

* * *

The door opened and revealed the hotel room in all its glory. There were candles lit everywhere in the room and the room itself smelled even better.

"I hope you don't mind." Zaren asked as he took of his coat.

"No. It's nice." Said 'Michelle'. He still didn't think that was her name, but he'd go with it for now. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Which is why he gave her the fake detonator and the money he gave her had a tracer in it so he could see where she came from. He patted his pocket and made sure he had his real detonator before grabbing a bottle of wine and popping the cork out.

"Would you care for a glass?" He asked her as she took off her own coat.

"No I'm…" Her phone rang. "Excuse me please."

"Of course." He ushered her into the next room and left her.

Zaren took off his shoes and she returned a minute later.

"My people wanted to know how things were progressing."

"And what did you tell them?" Zaren asked.

Michelle walked over to him and stopped with her face a mere centimeters from his.

"I told them they were." She said right before she kissed him.

They fell onto the bed and continued to make out, after a minute Zaren got up and locked the bedroom door and headed back to the bed where Michelle was waiting.

* * *

"All positions hold. We have a problem." Command said over the comm.

"What's up?" Ty said.

"Our contact just informed us that the detonator she has is a fake."

"Which means Zaren still has the real one?" Anakin said.

"She said to wait 5 minutes and she'd have the real one." Command said. "Please stand-by and wait for further instructions."

"So we wait now?" Anakin asked.

"Not for long, in five minutes we are proceeding." Kevin said.

"But command said to wait."

"No, we don't have time to wait. Charlie. Your team has the go ahead. You may proceed with the mission."

"Roger that Alpha leader."

"Kevin you're going to get into trouble." Ty said.

"Not if we do this right. How much longer Alpha two?"

"3 minutes."

"Let's get into position. Omega, get ready to hit the power and Bravo, get on the roof and head down."

"Kevin…

"Do it! That's an order!"

"Yes sir."

"What floor and room Alpha three?"

He had been busy searching the building with his HUD hacking into the cameras and seeing where they went.

"Got it, 3rd floor room 316."

"Copy that. Time?"

"Less than a minute."

"All units proceed. Omega on my mark hit the power and proceed."

Kevin and his squad huddled in the bushes outside the hotel out of sight of the guards.

"Thirty seconds."

Kevin, with the silencer on, took out both guards near the entrance. He motioned his team forward and they headed into the building.

"Twenty seconds."

Kevin and his team headed to the stairwell and proceed up to the 3rd floor taking out three more guards on the way.

"Five, four three, two, one…"

"Now."

The whole building went dark. Not a sound could be heard in the building.

Kevin opened the door and switched to night vision on his glasses and proceeded down the hall.

The two guards outside were grabbing on the walls looking for something to hold onto so they didn't bump into everything trying to walk.

Kevin took them out easily and with a quick breath kicked down the door to Zaren's room. He rushed in with his team right behind him and saw the room was empty.

"Sir we have a location and are heading there." Charlie leader said.

Kevin head to the next room and saw a woman holding a shotgun at Zaren's head.

Kevin motioned for his team to hold and snuck around behind the woman. The room was still dark and she couldn't see him. Kevin looked at James and nodded.

Kevin tripped the woman, while James fired a tranquilizer dart at Zaren. The woman went down hard and Zaren went limp. Kevin was on the woman before she could react and he wrestled the gun from her hands while his squad secured the room and Zaren.

"All clear." Kevin said. "Omega, meet up with Charlie. Bravo, hold for evac."

* * *

"Amazing job LaSorsa. You and your team did a great job." Boss said.

"Thank you sir." Kevin, Ty, Anakin, and the other squad leaders were in the briefing room.

"So what happens with Zaren?" Ty asked.

"We'll interrogate him and see what happens."

"You really think he'll tell us anything?" Zayne asked.

"Probably not, but it won't hurt to try. But right now, I want all of you guys to take a break. You deserve it. I'll get some other squads to fill in for you. Some guys owes me a favor anyway. So go."

"You sure sir?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Go."

They all left the briefing and headed their separate ways.

Kevin caught up with Anakin and Ty in the parking lot.

"So what have you guys have planned tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Well I think I'll just stay at home with my wife and play with my kids. You?" Anakin said.

"Well, I have big plans for tonight." Kevin said smiling

"Sounds like fun. I think me and Kaci will do the same." Ty said

"That's not what I… Never mind."

"Well aren't both of you guys lucky?" Anakin said.

"You know we need to hangout sometime." Kevin said.

"I know, but the only time we do hangout is work. Either work or family takes up most of our time."

"Yeah."

Three vans pulled into the parking lot and men in squad uniforms got out.

"Looks like he called in his favor." Kevin said as the men headed inside the building.

"Later guys." Kevin climbed into his car and headed home.

* * *

Kevin arrived home to see that Holly was already dress in a beautiful sparkling red dress and ready to go.

"What took you so long? We're going to miss our reservations." She said.

"Give me a second." Kevin quickly took a shower and changed into his tux.

After saying goodnight to the girls and Holly's parents they climbed into Kevin's car and drove off.

"So where are we going for our Anniversary?" She asked him.

"Olive Garden."

"Ooh. Sounds nice."

"It will be." Kevin said smiling.

They arrived a couple minutes later and were seated fast.

"I have connections." Kevin said after they were seated.

"No, your new badge lets you do whatever you want."

"Well, that too."

They enjoyed their meal and talked about work and how Holly would finish her schooling. After they finished the meal the waiter came by.

"Would you care for some dessert?" He asked in a French accent.

"No thanks. I think…"

"Yes please." Kevin winked at him and the waiter smiled and left.

"But I'm not really hungry, that spaghetti filled me up."

"What you don't eat I'll have."

"Ok."

The waiter arrived moments later with a chocolate cake with white icing and dripped in fudge,

"Oh my god. That looks so good." Holly said.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I am now."

Kevin smiled at the waiter and he nodded before leaving.

Kevin handed the plate to Holly and she grabbed her fork and dug right in. She took a bite and let out a silent moan.

"This is so good. Want a bite?"

"You have some more."

She dug in for another bite when her fork hit something.

"There is something in the cake."

"Really?" Kevin said acting concerned.

"Yeah."

She grabbed it with her fork and wiped it off with a napkin to see the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh my…"

Unknown to Holly but only to Kevin, the band that performed at the restaurant had walked over to the table and was playing a soft romantic tune.

"Holly, will you marry me?" Kevin asked.

Holly just stared at the ring and then finally at Kevin.

"Yes. I will."

She kissed Kevin and then put the ring on her ring finger.

"I will." She said again.

Kevin looked at her and smiled. Life was good.

* * *

Something was wrong. He just knew it. Kevin awoke with a start and saw Holly was still asleep next to him, her bare back facing him. Kevin sat up in his bed.

Something was still wrong.

Holly awoke and turned towards Kevin. Kevin looked at her and smiled. What a night.

Holly smiled at him and knew what he was thinking.

"Quickly, before the girls wake."

What was wrong?

His smiled faded and he looked around

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kevin got up and kissed Holly and grabbed his pants.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I just…" Kevin's phone rang and he answered.

"Kevin, we've got a problem." Said the voice.

"What?"

"Someone broke into the station and rescued Zaren."

"Who?"

"That's just it. We don't know. The power was cut prior and all our recordings got nothing."

"I'll be right there."

Kevin quickly finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to see Holly's mom and dad talking.

"Well hello there. I want you to take good care of our daughter now, you hear?" her dad said.

"How did you…"

"I saw the ring you hid in the weapons locker."

"Why did…"

"I went hunting last week with some friends and saw it."

"But how did you know I already…"

"Because, even though you think you're quiet, you're not. It must have been a special occasion, so I assumed."

Kevin blushed.

"Oh, my future son-in-law." He gave him a pat on the back and Holly's mom gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family." She said.

Kevin headed outside and into his car.

Things couldn't be that bad could they?

**

* * *

**

**3 months ago…**

**October 27, 2007. 3:17 P.M.**

Kevin pulled up the car into the parking lot and soon Holly climbed into the car.

"Hey you." She kissed him.

"Hey yourself."

She buckled up and he drove the car out of the parking lot and headed home.

"I thought you wouldn't get home till this weekend." Holly said.

"I got home a little early."

"Good. Now I can spend some quality time with you."

"I suppose so." Kevin smiled and pulled into the driveway of his house and they got out.

Kevin walked up to his front door and noticed the front door was wide open.

"Was that like that?" Holly asked.

"Stay here." Kevin said.

He went inside and looked around a moments later came back outside.

"No one is home."

"Anything stolen?"

"I didn't check yet." They headed inside and checked to see if anything was stolen when Kevin heard a car pull up. He looked out the window and saw 4 guys get out of a van.

"I think they're back. Call the police." Kevin closed his eyes and concentrated and soon the trunk of his car opened. All four men turned to the car and saw the open trunk. All of a sudden a knife flew out and struck one of the men. He fell to the ground screaming. The other three guys fell to the ground for cover and hid behind the van.

"Kevin, the police are on their way." Holly said heading back into the living room standing next to Kevin.

"Good." He looked at her and smiled. "Everything will be all right."

He looked outside and his smile faded as three more vans pulled up.

"All of those people are going to rob us?"

"This isn't about a robbery. Baby, go to my room and stay there."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just please do what I say."

"Fine." She kissed him and went into Kevin's room shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and waited.

There was silence, for only a minute. Gunshots rang out followed by screams. Holly flinched as another car came screeching in and more gunshots and screams followed. There was an explosion followed by a dying scream. After 5 minutes it was over. Holly slowly headed to the door and opened it, peeking out. She slowly walked to the living room and saw that the house was perfectly fine. But she had heard explosions and gunshots. She headed to the front door and it opened before she got there. There stood a man she didn't know. He looked at her and smiled. He grabbed a knife from his belt and walked toward her.

"Kevin!"

He still walked toward her; suddenly he gasped and fell over a knife protruding from his back. Holly screamed and turned around running into Kevin.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied still in shock.

"Both of you?"

She looked down at her stomach and then back at Kevin a little bit relaxed but still in shock.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Just take a deep breath."

"What…Happened?" She asked breathing.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I don't work for a Tax agency. I work for an agency called FGA."

"What is that?"

"Force gifted agents."

"What are you saying?"

"All those people that came here, I killed them."

Someone cleared their throat nearby.

"Ty helped too."

Ty, who had entered the house behind her, smiled and casually waved.

"You killed them?"

"Yes, they were after us."

"How…Why…"

Kevin grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"I have a lot to tell you…"

* * *

**Present day…**

**January 15, 2008. 8:02 A.M.**

Kevin arrived at work to see Police, Firefighters, and Ambulances everywhere. Kevin saw Ty and Anakin speaking with Zayne, who was by an ambulance with a bandage on his head.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I was inside just getting off heading to my car when I get whacked in the back of my head." Zayne said.

"Did you…"

"No I didn't see who it was. They snuck up on me." He said interrupting.

"How…"

"I don't know. I couldn't feel them coming at all. It's almost as if they hid themselves."

"That makes no sense. How can you hide your self from the force?" Ty asked.

"Unless you were force sensitive." Kevin said.

"So another force sensitive broke out Zaren? Great so now we have two force sensitives to worry about." Ty said.

Kevin walked into the building with Ty right behind him. The place was a wreck. Everything was trashed or broken or on the verge of breaking by sparking.

"You said they cut the power?"

"Yeah."

Kevin headed to his office and saw that his office was untouched.

"Why…"

"They only trashed the main computers and took Zaren." Ty said.

"Lucky us."

"What do you mean lucky?"

"Well the other day I was bored and I decided to hack into our system so I could know everything first hand so I could find Zaren's associates and get our squad and go."

"I see and how's that coming?"

"I've got nothing so far."

"Anyway back to the problem at hand. How is that a good thing?"

"I can bring the video feed on right before they were destroyed, plus if my room really was untouched, my hidden camera that keeps on eye on my room."

Kevin sat at the computer and got to work. After a minute he smiled and pointed to the screen. Four guys walked by Kevin's room and another stopped.

Kevin turned up the volume and watched.

"What about this room? He's got a computer.

"That is Kevin's room. He's not in the system. Next room."

The man disappeared and nothing else happened.

Kevin switched the camera to one right outside the entrance.

Two men in uniforms walked up to the door and hid on the sides.

"Some one is coming."

They waited as Zayne walked out of the building and to his car. One of the men grabbed his gun and batted Zayne's head with it. Zayne fell to the ground. The other guy took his gun and shot the camera and that was all.

"Ouch." Ty said.

"Yeah, did you notice their uniforms?" Kevin asked.

"They are just like ours."

"Are you saying that one of our own teams did this?"

"Hold on."

Kevin rewound the tape and froze it on the men's faces.

He switched camera to a one where He, Anakin, and Ty were all talking in the parking lot. Three vans pulled up and guys got out and head to the building.

After looking around Kevin found what he was looking for and zoomed in and freeze-framed it. He pulled up the other video capture and smiled.

"Those are the same guys who took over for us." Ty said.

"Yeah, the squads that came to relieve us took him out."

"But the only person who told those squads to come was…"

"Boss."

"Where is Boss now?"

Kevin switched Camera to the prison cell and saw the men take out the guards and break out Zaren. They spoke a little bit and then one of the men shot the camera as they left.

"Is there sound on that one?" Ty asked.

"Give me a second."

Kevin rewound it and did some typing and played it again.

"Hey you're not allowed down…"

Gunshots.

"Zaren?"

"Yeah?"

The man unlocked the gate.

"Alright we're heading out to base."

"No, they'll suspect that. I know just the place."

"Where?"

"Somewhere out of view of people, it's under the weather." He chuckled. "Let's go. And someone take care of that camera."

"Got it."

Gunshot and static.

"Where is he?"

"Under the weather?" Kevin muttered.

"I know where he is."

Ty and Kevin turned around and saw Anakin standing in the doorway with Zayne.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ty asked.

"Long enough for me to see my head get whacked by one of our own guys." Zayne said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ty said.

"So where is he at?" Kevin asked Anakin.

"Follow me, but only us. We don't know how deep this goes."

* * *

"A junkyard?" Kevin said getting out of his car and looking up at the sign.

"Who names a junkyard "The Weather."? Honestly." Ty asked.

"Someone who was drunk when they thought about it." Zayne said. He had taken the bandage off his head but was still complaining about headaches.

"So, under the weather?" Kevin said.

"Seems like a trap?" Ty said.

"How do you figure?" Zayne asked as they began walking through the junkyard.

"Because he wouldn't tell us where he was going unless he had something planned." Anakin said.

They arrived at what was once a small shack, but now just a slab of concrete with a table right in the middle.

"Interesting." Zayne said.

Anakin moved the table to reveal a hatch right below it. He opened it and looked down the long dark hole with a ladder.

"Who's first?" Ty said smiling weakly.

They climbed down and reached the bottom quickly.

"So you've been here before?" Kevin asked Anakin.

"Just the surface."

"Any reason why?"

"Me and Boss found out that Zaren had taken over for his father and was hunting us."

"I see."

"We've got something." Ty said down the hall.

He was standing in front of a closed door with a snake cam under the door.

"What do you got?" Kevin asked.

"7 guys and what looks like Zaren in the room."

"Anybody else?"

"No, not that… Wait, that's Omega four and six too."

"Shit!"

"He has our guys in there. Which means…"

Guns cocked as the door opened.

"You're screwed."

"Crap."

"Hello boys." Boss stood in front of them arms crossed and with men around him pointing guns at them. "Seems you've stumbled into our operation, how nice of you to join."

The men took Kevin and his friends' weapons and shoved them into the room.

"Tie them up." Boss said.

The men grabbed four chairs and put them back to back and tied Kevin and his friends into the chairs.

"You think this is going to stop us?" Kevin asked.

"You're right. I need something else."

He snapped his fingers and four different guys approached them and put watches on their wrists.

"Watches? Seriously? Oooh, I'm scared." Ty said sarcastically.

"You should be. Those watches detect when the force is being used. And if you use the force it will trigger the watch which it will then trigger the pills you swallowed."

"What pills?" Zayne asked.

"Oh, that's right I got ahead of my self." He nodded to his men and they grabbed Ty by the throat and held his nose. Eventually Ty opened his mouth to breathe and one of the men threw a pill in with some water. He closed his mouth and slapped him in the throat. Ty swallowed the pill and coughing gasped for breath.

"Anybody else want to do it the hard way?"

"We'll cooperate." Kevin said.

Soon everyone had taken the pills.

"Alright as I was saying the force triggers the watches, the watches trigger the pill and the pill explodes from with in."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have the watches explode?" Zayne asked.

"No, because you could have survived that."

"I see, so you want a piece of me? Do you ya?" Zayne cracked at his own joke and Kevin couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up! I will not be mocked."

"I will not be mocked." Zayne continued.

Boss walked over to him and slapped him.

"Are you going to continue or am I going to have to detonate the pill manually?"

Zayne was quiet.

"I thought so." Boss turned and headed out of the room.

"Have a good day gentlemen."

The men in the room followed him and soon they were all alone.

"Well isn't this nice?" Ty asked.

"At least we'll die together." Anakin said.

"Not today guys." Kevin said. "Everyone group your hands together so that our handcuffs are close together."

"Why?" Zayne asked.

"Just do it."

They did and Kevin turned and spit something out and it landed right on top of the handcuffs.

"How did…"

"I didn't swallow it. I just hid it under my tongue. All right this might still hurt." Kevin said.

"Wait? Are they gone yet?" Ty asked.

Cars could be heard starting up and leaving.

"Yeah. Brace for it."

Kevin closed his eyes and two things happened at once. The pill exploded and everyone fell to the ground clutching their hands, but Kevin was still concentrating. Out in his car the door opened and a small magnet flew out and headed toward him. He got up and grabbed the magnet as it flew towards him. He ran outside just as the last car was leaving. He threw the magnet and with the force it landed nicely under the car. He ran back inside and grabbed his glasses from the stash of where their guns were and put them on while everyone else took of their watches.

Kevin blinked and soon he was looking at a map with a red dot blinking and moving away.

"Got a tracer on him." Kevin said.

"Good, now how do we get these pills out?" Zayne asked.

"We'll just shock them so they don't work." Kevin replied.

"How do we do that?"

"By shocking you." Kevin looked around and saw some jumper cables nearby. He smiled and looked at Zayne.

"Oh boy, this is going to hurt."

* * *

A/n: Boss how could you? Anyone see that coming. yeah probably did. please review. thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Getting close to the end. What will happen? Please review and comment.

Thanks and Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine**

**Easy or Hard?**

Zayne dusted himself off as he got up and put his shirt back on.

"That freaking hurt." He said.

Kevin smiled as he took the jumper cables off the car and threw them aside.

Ty and Anakin, who had already been shocked, walked over to them.

"I called the other force users, since our squads are with them." Anakin said.

"So who is coming?" Kevin asked.

"Jaden and Bastila are on their way."

"Good. How low till they arrive?"

"A couple minutes at least."

"All right, we'll fill them in. Here's what we'll do. Were going to follow them and see where they are held up, surround the building and go in. Since our squads are probably just following orders we will not kill them nor wound them if we don't have to. Just knock them out and go for Zaren and Boss."

"Are we killing Zaren and Boss?"

"Kill Zaren, but leave Boss alive to see if we can get any info out of him."

"Roger that."

"Any questions?" Kevin asked.

"What if there are too many of them?" Zayne asked.

"Well if they have all our squads we are outnumbered. We'll just do the best we can, but only Zaren and then later Boss dies."

"Understood."

A car drove up and Bastila and Jaden got out.

"Fill them in Zayne and then we head out."

A few minutes later everyone climbed into their cars and drove off chasing the red dot that marked the car that Kevin put the tracer on. On the way there Kevin's phone rang. He answered it while he drove.

"Hello."

"Kevin where are you at?" It was Holly.

"Chasing a bad guy honey, why?"

"There are some police officers here looking for you."

"What?"

"They say you're a criminal."

_Does he already know we escaped? He must otherwise he wouldn't be playing this card._ Kevin thought.

"Sweetheart, where are the girls?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"Where are the police officers and how many?"

"About five or six and there are still outside why?"

"Ok listen closely. Shut the door and press the red button on the security system."

"Kevin?" She sounded scared.

"I'm on my way honey."

"Hurry please."

Kevin hung up the phone and got on his comm. to his friends.

"Guys my Fiancé is in trouble, apparently I'm wanted by the cops." Kevin said.

"I just got a call too." Ty said.

"Me too." Anakin said.

"Wait, what did you say Kevin?"

Kevin ignored him and put on his sunglasses and after a couple of blinks found what he was looking for.

"Seems like our badges are suspended and we are on the wanted list. Everyone head to your families and get them to safety. Meet at the Junkyard tonight at 0200."

"Sir."

Kevin would tell them he was getting married later.

He turned the car around and headed home.

He arrived home a few moments later to see the cops hiding behind their cars screaming at the house. Kevin parked the car a ways away and headed around back. He blinked and the back door unlocked. He headed inside and shut the door behind him blinking again.

"Sweetheart?"

Holly ran from the kitchen and into Kevin's arms.

"What's going on?"

"Seems like my boss is betraying us and put me on the wanted list."

"Betrayed?"

"I'll tell you everything later I promise… Wait, where are your parents?

"They went down to McAllen for the week. Just tell me what the red button does."

"It engulfs the whole house in a force field and if anything tried to leave or enter it gets shocked."

"What if they shoot?"

"It will just bounce off."

"I'm scared Kevin."

He kissed her and looked straight in her eyes.

"Don't be. It will be ok."

"What do we do?"

"I'll distract them and you take the girls in your car and go to point A."

"Point A?"

"Think and you'll remember what I'm talking about."

"Uh...Oh ok, I remember."

"I love you." Kevin kissed her.

"I love you too." She kissed him back and then ran upstairs to get the girls.

Kevin stood in front of the front door and closed his eyes concentrating.

His car started and revved up. Some of the cops heard the noise and looked in the direction it came from and saw nothing. Kevin put the car in drive and drove it at the policemen.

Finally the policemen saw it and began to shoot at it. The car drove into a police car and both cars erupted in flames.

"Check inside!" a police officer yelled.

"He's on fire. Let him die."

Before they could do anything the trunk opened. The policemen brought their weapons up ready to fire.

Kevin opened his eyes and turned his head to Holly who was holding both girls in their car seats.

"Go on my mark." He said. She nodded and headed to the car.

He gave her a couple of minutes to buckle the girls up and get in.

Kevin closed his eyes and revved the car outside again which maxed out the sound of Holly starting her car.

"How is it doing that? It's on fire and I see no one in…" He never finished the sentence. The garage door flew of it's hinges and into the police car outside landing on it and crushing it and two knifes flew from the trunk into two of the policemen. Kevin blinked and Holly backed out of the driveway.

"Hey! Stop…"

Kevin opened the front door and fired twice, hitting two more policemen leaving one standing. He dove for cover as he grabbed his gun. But another knife flew from the trunk and hit him in the throat.

Kevin blinked again and went to the back off his car and packed everything he would need. He then climbed into the remaining unharmed police car and turning on the sirens drove off.

* * *

Kevin arrived at the junkyard at with just five minutes to spare and saw that everyone was there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Ty asked.

"I grabbed some equipment before I came back.."

"Is Holly safe?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah… All right is everyone ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah."

"Follow me."

Kevin climbed into the police car he was driving and everyone else got into theirs and followed Kevin.

"How far away is it?" Zayne asked.

"They stopped in Houston." Kevin replied.

"Why Houston?"

"My guess is that they'll either fly or go by sea."

"But why Houston?"

"I don't know."

"So you're getting married huh?"

"Yeah, is that so bad?"

"No, I guess not. Holly is a good girl."

"Yeah."

The drive itself was quiet the rest of the way and they arrived in Houston 8 hours later.

"Everyone get some rest and I'll take Ty and we'll see where they stopped."

Ty climbed into the police car and they took off for the red dot.

They stopped at a police station and climbed out of the police car they were in and broke into a different police car and headed off.

"Much better." Kevin said.

They arrived at a dock moments later. They approached some gates where two guards were waiting outside.

"Morning officers. Can I help you with anything?" One of the men said as he approached them slowly. His hands were by his side and he looked relaxed.

"I don't think they know who we are." Kevin whispered to Ty.

"Let's keep it that way."

"Not much. Just doing a little patrolling." Kevin said smiling.

"Way out here by the docks?"

"I like watching the ships come and go in the morning. Helps me relax for the day ahead of me."

"I know what you mean. Would you like to go in for a closer look?"

"Not today."

"All right. You have a nice day officer." He smiled and headed back to the gate.

Kevin and Ty sat there for a minute before driving away.

"Getting in won't be hard." Ty said.

"Yeah, but it's the getting out that worries me."

**

* * *

**

**2 years ago…**

**January 21, 2006. Time unknown.**

The man walked down the long hallway without making a sound. He entered the room at the end of the hallway and was greeted by two men in security uniforms. After checking him out the man continued into the next room.

"Ah, here he is. The man we've been waiting for." A voice said in the room.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Please call me Don."

"As you wish."

"Now tell me, how goes things at home?"

"They go good. I think my son Zaren will be ready in the next few years."

"Good. I look forward to working with him."

The man, Marcus, that had just entered the room, sat down next to Don at the table where two other people sat.

"Now, Ben Kenobi. Tell me, anything new?"

"We have just gotten a new hit." He pulled out a folder and opened it showing Don and the other two men its context.

"His name is Kevin LaSorsa. He could become very useful."

"How useful? Useful to get what we want and not ask questions, or useful and then disposable?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well find out. After you found out I will approach him for a job and we will continue from there." Don turned to the other man.

"Jason?"

"I had a vision last night."

"And?"

"You were in it sir. As was this Kevin."

"What happened?"

"He killed some other force user with a lightsaber and then turned to you."

"To attack me?"

"No sir. He smiled and said it was over. I believe he helped you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because he turned off his lightsaber and walked away."

"Good. Check out this LaSorsa guy and I will get him. He will be very useful to us."

"What if he falters?"

"He won't falter. Getting him to join is the easy part as is convincing him."

"What's the hard part?" Jason asked. "Sir."

Don just smiled.

"There is no hard part."

* * *

**Present day…**

**January 16, 2008. 7:42 A.M**

"All units hold." Kevin said into his comm.

He was in his regular SARTA uniform and fully geared up.

"I have a fix on the two guards. Just give me the word." It was Anakin's voice. He was some distant away with a sniper rifle watching.

"Please hold."

Kevin sat in the police car again with Ty and drove up to the gate.

"Well hello again officers. What can I do for you?"

"Does that offer still stand?" Kevin said.

"What offer?"

"Letting us get closer?"

"Sure does." He nodded to his buddy and the gate opened.

"Wait till we are inside with the gates closed." Kevin whispered.

They moved the police car inside the gate and it closed behind them.

"Now."

Kevin looked in the rearview mirror and saw both men fall silently.

"Call signs only now. Watch our back Bravo."

"Roger Alpha."

Kevin drove the car around the dock and parked it behind a couple of crates, hidden from view.

Kevin and Ty climbed out and the trunk popped open. Jaden and Zayne climbed out. Kevin opened the back door and Bastila who was on the floor climbed out.

"Man, that thing is tight spaced." Zayne said.

"Cut the chatter." Kevin said as he moved forward. "Let's go."

"Roger."

"Rogue and Charlie go around back, Wraith and Omega on front." Kevin said.

"Copy that." Everyone said.

Everyone moved and Kevin, with a quick jump, landed on top of the crates and got out his binoculars.

"I have a fix on Zaren." Kevin said.

Kevin checked his glasses and noted the position of his team and everyone on the boat.

"He is about 20m for your position Charlie."

"Roger Alpha."

"Bravo, switch to canister launch."

"Roger Alpha."

"Alright. All teams set to breach the ship."

"Ready and waiting."

"Ready."

"Bravo, stand by."

Zaren, who was talking to some men, nodded and went inside the cabin leaving Omega and Bravo squads outside.

"Bravo, fire on my mark."

Omega and Bravo squads stood on the deck looking around. Charlie squad came outside and said something and Bravo team went inside.

"Three…"

Rogue squad came outside.

"Two…"

Omega squad went inside.

"One…"

Charlie and Rogue squads stood outside watching everything.

"Mark."

Kevin watched as something flew past him and landed on the deck.

Everyone looked to see what it was and suddenly gas filled the air.

"Gas!"

Soon the gas cleared and all of Charlie and Rogue squads were on the floor of the deck.

"Move!" Kevin said.

He jumped down from the crates and headed towards the ship.

"Bravo, fire a gas canister into the cabin."

"I can't there is glass preventing it from entering."

"I'll take care of that. Let me know when you are ready."

Kevin reached the deck and his friends were already there taking the squad members' guns and tying them up.

"28 minutes till the next shift change."

"Ready and waiting." Anakin said.

"Omega and Wraith to the left. Rogue and Charlie take the right side."

They all moved and Kevin walked up to the front door.

"Fire." Kevin used the end of his gun and broke the glass at the top and ducked as a canister went inside.

"What the…" someone yelled.

The gas cleared and suddenly gunshots filled the air.

"Who is firing?" Kevin yelled into his comm.

"They are." Ty said.

Kevin opened the front door and raced down the hallway.

"All units take cover and keep them distracted."

"Roger that."

"Bravo, if you see target one take him out."

"Roger that."

Kevin turned another corner and ran into James and Alpha squad.

"James."

He reacted without thinking and brought his gun to bear on Kevin.

Kevin ducked and tripped him.

The other squad members were already aiming at Kevin. Kevin dived into the next room just in time to avoid the flying bullets behind him.

Kevin grabbed his pistol and checked to see if tranquilizer dart bullets were in it. They were.

Alpha three and four entered first. Kevin dove and put a round in each of their stomachs.

Both fell to the ground. Kevin hid by the door and Alpha five came in. Kevin butted him in the head with his gun and he fell to the ground. Alpha six dove at Kevin and both of them went flying to the ground. Kevin kicked him in the groin and rolled out from under him and fired a round into him. Kevin looked up to see James standing there with his rifle pointed at Kevin.

"James, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Kevin. You're wanted now.

"You're working with the enemy."

"No, you are the enemy. I see it now. You just want more power and you even convinced the other force users to help you get it."

"What? That's insane!"

"Is it?" James cocked his rifle.

"James, think about this."

"Gun on the ground and hands in the air."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"It's not my place to. I have orders to bring you to Boss."

"Well if you're not going to kill me…"

A book went flying in the air towards James. He saw it coming and ducked, but he realized his mistake to late. Kevin dove and fired twice and James went down.

"Sorry buddy."

He checked everyone's pulse and they were okay. He headed on towards the lower decks.

"Units report."

"We used our Tranquilizers and all squads are down, no causalities."

"Good. Move through to the lower decks."

"Roger."

"Bravo, pack up and meet us here."

"Copy."

Kevin opened a door that opened up to the lower decks.

As soon as he walked through he was tackled from behind. Something hit him in the head and darkness took him.

* * *

A/n: One more chapter to go. please review. thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Powerful Man**

Ty felt it before it actually happened.

"Alpha!"

No reply.

"Alpha is down, all units on me."

"Roger that."

They met in a little room where members of Alpha squad were on the ground around them. Ty and everyone quickly tied them up as Anakin finally arrived.

"How far away were you?" Ty asked.

"Pretty far. Where's Kevin?"

"They got him. We have to go in a save him."

"Let's go then."

They headed down to the lower deck and opened the door. They moved in together and saw Kevin tied up in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Kevin." Ty whispered.

"No need to whisper, we already know that you are here." Zaren said.

They all turned to see Zaren behind them.

"Yes we do."

They turned back around to see Boss.

"This shall be fun." Boss activated a lightsaber as did Zaren.

"Um, I don't have a lightsaber." Zayne said.

"Me neither." Said Jaden and Bastila.

"I'm almost done with mine." Ty said.

"Damn it." Anakin said, as he was the only one in the group that activated a lightsaber. "Good thing I listened to Mace."

Zaren rushed the group and everyone scattered. Ty dove and fired his gun, but Zaren deflected them easily. Zayne rushed over to Kevin and untied him.

"Kevin you ok?"

Jaden and Bastila were knocked out cold as Boss smashed their heads together.

Anakin charged Boss and lunged for his legs. Boss jumped over the saber and Anakin and kicked him in the back. Anakin went flying forward, but caught his balance.

"Kevin?" Zayne asked again.

Kevin moaned.

"I'm ok." He said quietly.

"Wake up man, we need your help."

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and watched as the room slowly came back into focus.

"What's going on?"

"We have a big fight on our hands.

Kevin stood up and shook his head to clear it.

"Well, look who is up." Zaren said.

A crate went flying through the air and Kevin ducked and missed it. Zayne wasn't as lucky and he slumped to the floor.

Ty unleashed another clip on Zaren, but again he deflected it.

"Come on. Give up! You can't beat us."

Kevin took off his boot and turned it upside down. Something fell out and into his hand. He put the boot back on and smiled.

"You wish." With a snap-hiss his green blade sprung to life.

"What? I thought you said he didn't have a lightsaber!" Zaren said to Boss.

"He didn't." Boss ducked and avoided Anakin's attack and then tripped him and dove out of the way as Anakin swung at him while he fell on his back.

Kevin charged Zaren and twirled his blade in front of him. Zaren watched closely and waited for the attack. Kevin kept twirling and suddenly stopped and lunged for Zaren's legs. Zaren barely got his saber there in time, but Kevin was already ahead of him and with a backhand lash cut of Zaren's arm at the shoulder.

"Aaahh!" He screamed.

Kevin grabbed him and threw him into some crates.

Boss and Anakin had stopped fighting and were watching Kevin and Zaren.

"You won't get away with this." Zaren said.

"That is what you think." Kevin plunged his saber deep into Zaren's chest and with a final scream he was quiet.

Kevin turned to Boss and smiled.

"It's over. You lost." Kevin shut off his lightsaber and walked away.

Boss then remembered something. A vision Jason had. But he said he helped him, and why did Kevin walk away.

"Hey buddy."

Boss turned around and batted away Anakin's blade and kicked him in the chest pushing him back.

Suddenly a green blade shot though his chest.

"Nice distraction huh?" Kevin whispered into his ear.

Boss dropped to his knees and dropped his saber with Kevin's saber still in him.

"You're still a wanted criminal."

"I think that won't be a problem anymore." Boss looked up to see James with a shotgun pointed at his face.

"I think everything will work out…for us that is." He cocked the shotgun and fired it right at Boss's face. Boss fell over and into darkness forever.

Kevin shut off his lightsaber and hung it on his belt.

"Clean up crew is on its way." Ty said.

"Good. Let's go home.

They all left to go outside, but if they had looked around they would have saw Jason hiding in the shadows smiling.

**

* * *

2 years ago…**

**January 21, 2006. Time unknown.**

"Jason?"

"I had a vision last night."

"And?"

"You were in it sir. As was this Kevin."

"What happened?"

It was now or never.

"He killed some other force user with a lightsaber and then turned to you."

"To attack me?"

"No sir. He smiled and said it was over. I believe he helped you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because he turned off his lightsaber and walked away."

"Good. Check out this LaSorsa guy and I will get him. He will be very useful to us."

"What if he falters?"

"He won't falter. Getting him to join is the easy part as is convincing him."

"What's the hard part?" Jason asked. "Sir?"

Don just smiled.

"There is no hard part. You are all dismissed."

Jason left quickly and went to his room.

He made sure he locked the door and sat on his bed closing his eyes.

He went back to the day in the future. The day that he told his boss about, the day Kevin killed him. He smiled. He went further into the future and saw himself. He was in the White House wearing a black suit and he turned to face a group in front of his desk.

"My friends, today we have conquered the White House. Today we were victorious. Today is the start of the rest of our lives."

Jason snapped out of his vision and smiled.

Soon he would become the most powerful man in the country and soon the world.

**End?

* * *

**A/n: That's the end of my first book. Please review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for my next book: The Power of a Dark Man.

Thanks.


End file.
